Meu Chefe
by Ank-jkk
Summary: Naruto sempre fora uma pessoa extrovertida, perversa, rebelde, às vezes ignorante e teimoso, alegre a ponto de contagiar as pessoas em volta e muito chamativo. Era um loiro de olhos azuis que chamava atenção até mesmo de homens. Frequentava a faculdade normalmente, – apesar de não gostar muito de lá por conta de piadinhas maliciosas em relação a sua pessoa – e, alguns dias depois
1. Rotina

*Naruto

Estou bastante ansioso. Semana que vem eu começo meu estagio na empresa onde Sakura trabalha — a qual ela fala bem até demais.

Estava deitado no sofá, mexendo no celular, quando ouço a porta ser aberta bruscamente.

— Filho da puta!! — Berrou tacando a bolsa para o quarto, com força.

— Que foi, pimenta ros-

— Não enche, Naruto!! — Repreendeu-me. — Um corno filho de uma égua bateu na traseira do meu carro!! — Gritou, pegando um copo e bebendo água no bebedouro.

— E o que você fez? — Perguntei calmo, como se o que acontecera não fosse nada demais.

— Sai do carro puta da vida e bati na cara dele! O errado daquela porra é aquele maldito! Eu tava parada no semáforo e o imbecil veio e freiou em cima e bateu no meu carro!!!

— Calma, Saku... Ele disse que vai pagar?

— Falou! Eu ameaçei pra ele pagar! — Colocou o copo na mesa com força, fazendo um barulho alto.

— Você ganha mais de cinco mil e ainda chora por isso? — Levantei indo em direção a rosada.

— Naruto, cala a boca que é melhor!! — Bufou cruzando o braço. — O que salvou a merda do meu dia foi que... — Abriu um sorriso apaixonado. Parei em sua frente, tínhamos o mesmo tamanho, que é entre 1, 53 a 1, 56. Abri um sorriso acompanhando a rosada. — Hinata estava la... Eu estava levando ela para casa, pois tinha esquecido que seu carro fora levado por multa. — Riu baixinho, debochando da perolada.

— Você gosta muito dela, não é? — Perguntei pegando a jarra de suco na geladeira e colocando no copo que a mesma havia tomado água. — Por que não se declara? Ficaria mais fácil sua vida.

— Eu sei... Mas... Ahr! Falta coragem... Bom, esse foi o motivo que fiquei com tanta raiva... Hinata estava comigo no carro. E se machucasse ela?! Eu quebraria o carro dele!

— Nossa. — bebi o suco e coloquei o copo na pia. Andei até o sofá e sentei-me, suspirando. — Daqui a pouco tenho que ir pra faculdade..

— Ah, falando na faculdade, quando você vai começar a estagiar? — Perguntou sentando ao meu lado, tirando o casaco e o salto.

— Semana que vem... — Suspirei. — Espero que sua empresa, a qual trabalha, seja tão boa como fala.

— E é. Sabia que hoje encontrei meu chefe numa cafeteria com o irmão dele? Mas, claro, não puxei assunto. Me sinto desconfortável falando com ele. E também não tenho intimidade alguma. — Falou fazendo pouco caso.

— Hm... Bom, oh, vou me arrumar logo... — Disse levantando do sofá e dirigindo-me para o quarto.

— Ainda são 5:34(PM), Naru.

— Sim, você veio meio cedo. Na maioria das vezes quando você chega, é o horário que eu chego.

— Ah, sim. Hoje não fui muito útil, então a Hinata fez tudo. Mesmo contra a minha vontade.

— Então ta, tenho que me arrumar logo, seis da noite tenho que vazar pra não me atrasar. — Fechei a porta indo tomar banho.

Estávamos, ainda, no segundo período. O professor falava várias coisas e eu apenas me preocupava em copiar tudo de mais importante. Depois de uns minutos veio outro e depois de 60 minutos, mais outro, e depois, o ultimo.

Ouvia os caras do meu lado cochicharem algo de sobre a aula ser chata. Não acho. Estava tão concentrado na aula que não notei um cara me chamando.

—Ei, Naru, não quer na minha casa hoje não? Vou levar alguns am-

— Não. — Respondi, ignorando se Juugo ficaria chateado ou não. Conheço muito bem as intenções desses moleques em relação à minha pessoa. O tempo durou bem mais que o normal, no final o professor nos avisou sobre uma nova matéria.

— Vocês sabem que o estagio de vocês começa semana que vem. Hoje é quarta, estejam preparados. Já direcionei os nomes a quais empresas irão ter novas experiências. Essas empresas estavam " chamando " novos estagiários para, o melhor, se tornar um secretário pessoal, ou um atendente, ou outra coisa. Algumas podem haver mais de uma pessoa daqui, portanto, não se surpreendam. A empresa será severa, então, nada de fazer vexame. Alcancem seus sonhos. Esta é uma chance perfeita para ficarem feitos da vida. Bom, o resto da semana não terei aula com vocês, então, até segunda. Ah, Juugo e Kisame, sigam-me.

— O que? Por que?! — Juugo perguntou, alarmado.

— Eu vi que estavam conversando. Virão ou terei que ser mais severo?

Juugo e Kisame se encararam e acabaram cedendo. Pegaram suas bolsas e saíram da sala. Arrumei meu material e fiquei esperando ser liberado. Nossa sala estava sendo liberada assim, agora. Já que, na ultima vez que saíram, um tumulto foi criado e rolou uma briga louca, causando a expulsão de três pessoas.

O professor retornou a sala e começou a liberar dez de cada vez. Logo fui liberado junto com a quarta dezena que fora escolhida.

Andei, já cansado, para casa, repetindo minha tediosa rotina. Estava escuro, provavelmente já era umas dez da noite. Passei na frente de uma cafeteria e uma vontade de entrar e pedir um capuccino quente bateu, fazendo-me entrar no lugar. Estava frio como la fora, mas, de alguma maneira, estava mais confortável do que la fora. Sentei-me em uma mesa próxima ao grande vidro e pedi um capuccino. Minutos depois este chegou. Agradeci e tomei um gole. Peguei meu celular mandei mensagem à Sakura, perguntando se ela estava bem e que que eu já estava chegando. Olhei ao redor e tomei mais um pouco do líquido, pensando em mil e uma coisas. Minha mente estava cheia. O pensamento de que irei começar a adquirir experiencia do trabalho que sempre admirei, que era o de secretario pessoal, estava se fazendo presente aos meus devaneios.

Olhei para o horário no celular e decidi ir embora logo. Tomei mais um pouco do capuccino e coloquei a nota embaixo da xícara, retirando-me do local.

O caminho de casa fora bem cansativo. Eu não fui de carro hoje por estar com vontade, apenas de manhã, de caminhar, mas agora me arrependo. Cheguei em casa esperando encontrar Sakura no sofá, e só foi nesse momento que percebi que ela não havia me respondido quando lhe enviei uma mensagem, deixando-me preocupado. Peguei o celular novamente e liguei para a rosada.

— Sakura? onde está?

—Ah, estou indo já, Naru.

— Onde estava?

—No Supermercado comprando algumas coisas. Ah, tenho que te falar quem eu encontrei la fazendo compras com o irmão.

— Quem?

—Quando eu chegar te conto. Acabei conversando com eles.

— Espero que eu já não esteja dormindo.

—Eu também espero, Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Eclipse

Uns trinta minutos depois, ouço o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. Levantei do sofá, tentando me permanecer acordado, quando vejo Sakura aparecer na porta.

— Que bom que está acordado. — Falou, fechando a porta e colocando a chave do carro no suporte próximo à porta.

— Saiba que estou me esforçando.

— Hm, eu sei. — Desamarrou o cabelo e desabou no sofá. — Ahr! Que cansaço...

— Cansaço? Cansou de se divertir?

— Ah, não seja assim, Naru. — Abriu um sorrisinho.

— Tá , que seja, me diga logo o que queria falar porque quero dormir logo. Tenho que estar disposto quando meu estágio começar. — Sentei-me ao seu lado.

— Ta.. Só queria falar que encontrei Itachi-Sama no supermercado com o Sasuke-Sama.

— Eles são os irmãos que falou?

— Sim. Sasuke é o chefe da empresa. Itachi é, meio que, como ele. Sei la, não entendo direito. Só sei que Itachi me chamou e começamos a conversar, ai, mesmo sem quase falar nada, Sasuke entrou na conversa. Acabei falando de você e tudo mais. Ah, sabe... Acho que você e Sasuke combinam.

— Que?! Ele é seu chefe, tenha mais respeito. — A repreendi.

— O que tem demais querer que meu chefe e meu melhor amigo namorem? — Falou, fazendo pouco caso.

— Meu Deus, Sakura... Olha o que você ta falando! — Coloquei a mão na testa, um tanto envergonhado. — E eu nem conheço ele e ele nem me conhece! Você tem uns parafusos a menos, eu hein!

— Sim, tenho uns quatro a menos, o mesmo numero que você ficará quando estiver com o Sasuke.

A encarei meio confuso, processando sua frase, ate que a mesma fez sentido, fazendo-me corar de raiva — ou talvez de vergonha.

— Sakura, minha nossa Senhora... Vou dormir, ate amanha. — Falei, suspirando, quando sinto a mesma me puxar.

— Nada disso! Vamos sair! Você nunca sai, Naru, só vai pra faculdade e volta. Vamos sair hoje, Uzumaki.

— Mas-

— Nada de " mas ". Você irá e ponto final. — Ordenou.

— Eu te odeio, sabia?

— Eu também te amo. Agora vai lá e se arruma. Usa sua melhor roupa.

— Usar minha melhor roupa só pra bater perna? Ta louca?!

— Não irá só " bater perna ". — Disse fazendo aspas com os dedos e com um sorriso ladino malicioso.

— O que cê ta tramando, Sakura Haruno? — Semicerrei os olhos, desconfiado. Nada que venha dessa Haruno é bom.

— Tramando? Nada.. — Pegou o celular e começou a digitar algo, ignorando-me. — Vista-se logo. Não demoro pra me arrumar. — Falou ainda sem me encarar.

**Sasuke***

" Itachi e suas manias de conversar com todo mundo. Ate mesmo os empregados. " - Pensei enquanto arrumava as compras.

— Não vai me ajudar não, senhor bonitinho? — Ironizei, chamando a atenção de Itachi.

— Ah, Otouto, não estou afim... Vou chamar uns amigos pra tomar uma comigo.

— Toma uma surra de mim. Você não vai chamar nenhum amigo drogado aqui pra casa, Tachi! — Briguei vendo meu irmão bufar e logo sorrir.

— Você precisa conhecer gente nova, Otouto. Vou ver se Sakura está livre hoje.

— Sakura? Aquela garota de cabelo rosa de hoje cedo?

— Sim.

— Mas pra que?

— Ela deve ter amigos legais... Acho que você possa se identificar com alguem.. Não é possível que você não se dê bem com ninguém alem de mim, Otouto.

— Itachi, eu não vou a lugar nenhum e ninguém vem pra cá. Eu só quero descansar, sera que é possível?— Coloquei as compras em seus devidos lugares e subi para o segundo andar.

— Vai vir gente pra cá sim! Se não quiser ninguém ai, tranque a porta! — Berrou da sala. Ignorei, mas fiz o que ele disse: tranquei a porta do meu quarto. Tirei minha roupa, ficando apenas de box, e sentei na beira da cama, suspirando.

Hoje eu não vou dormir, pode ter certeza.

Itachi gosta de ouvir música quando está em grupo, então, se ele chamar alguem, terei que preparar meus tímpanos. De repente, a lembrança da conversa de hoje cedo com a secretaria de meu irmão me veio em mente. Mais especificadamente no momento em que ela falou de um tal amigo, que se chamava... Como se chamava mesmo?

**~Flashback on**

—_ Olha ali! É a Sakura!... Sakura! — Itachi berrou, obtendo a atenção de todos que estavam presente, fazendo uma vergonha alheia subir em mim. A garota de cabelo rosa ouviu alguem chamar por seu nome, logo olhando. Abriu um sorriso e acenou, andando ate nós. Pelo menos ela não correu como uma doida._

_— Itachi-sama! Que conhecidência! Você e Sasuke-sama por aqui? — Sorriu, apertando a mão de Itachi, este que retribuiu o gesto. Olhei para o redor e vi que não havia muita gente olhando como antes. Apenas algumas mulheres olhando para mim e Itachi. Bufei. Detesto ser o centro das atenções._

_— Itachi, é pra ontem!_

_— Se acalme, Otouto... Eai, Saky, como anda as coisas?_

_— Ahr, Itachi-sama, está tudo bem... Bom, só pra mim._

_— Por que?_

_— Meu melhor amigo está todo enrolado com a faculdade... Ah, semana que vem ele começa a estagiar, e provavelmente sera na sua empresa!_

_— Ah! Que maravilha, me diga, qual o nome do seu amigo?_

_— Naruto Uzumaki. Olha, ele é meio arrogante e ignorante as vezes, mas é um amor de pessoa. — Riu._

_— Acho que eu conheço alguem assim.. — Itachi me olhou de canto de olho, fazendo-me corar levemente, bufando ao mesmo tempo._

_— Bom... Acho que ele é bem o oposto do Sasuke-sama. Naruto, na maioria das vezes, é bem extrovertido... Brincalhão.. Mas tudo isso quando ta de bom humor.. Porque quando ta mal-humorado... Nossa, ate o capeta tem medo._

_— Hum. — Soltei uma risada nasal debochada. — Medo..._

_— Sim! É porque você ainda não o viu, Sasuke-sama!_

_— Sasuke não teme nem a morte, imagina seu amigo? — Itachi riu. — Então ta, semana que vem estarei ansioso pra conhecer seu amigo apimentado._

_— Sim.. — Sakura riu, acompanhando Itachi. – Falarei isso à ele._

_— Vamos logo, Itachi. Vai escurecer e você esta aqui, batendo papo! — Resmunguei._

_— Ah, Sasuke sendo Sasuke. Bom, vou indo, Saky! Ate amanha!_

_— Ate!_

**~Flashback off**

Ah.. Naruto... Esse nome é bonito. Sem perceber, um sorriso ladino, mais ou menos perceptível, surgira em meus lábios. Ele parece ser divertido...

**Naruto***

Já falei que odeio a Sakura?

Pois é, eu odeio ela.

Depois que eu me troquei, ela havia falado que íamos numa casa de festas, onde ela ia beber com os amigos e eu ia ficar na minha tomando um suquinho, agora ela me vem com " seu cunhado pediu que fossemos ate a casa dele ". Sério? Serio que ela está falando do irmão do próprio superior?

— Já disse que não vou, Sakura.

— Já disse que você não tem opção. Se eu te deixar aqui, vou fingir que você é maníaco louco que invadiu minha casa e ligarei para a policia.

— Você não faria isso...

— Não me desafie, Narutinho.

— Eu te odeio. — Andei até meu quarto e arrumei uma pequena bolsa, onde pus meu celular, minha carteira e minha identidade. Vesti uma camisa com mangas curtas branca, com um sinal no peito ( simbolo do clã Uzumaki ) e uma bermuda alaranjada clara. Peguei minha jaqueta e sai do quarto.

Voltei onde a rosada estava, vendo a mesma com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, causando-me raiva.

— Tire esse sorrisinho antes que eu mude de ideia.

— Pode mudar. — Falou ainda sorrindo.

— Se você não fosse mulher, juro que te jogava dessa janela.

— Haha.. Vamos logo, Uzumaki! Ainda vou passar na casa de alguns amigos.

— Só acho que já tem gente demais. — Cochichei para a rosada, referindo-me ao grupo de mais de dez pessoas atrás de nós.

— Tem nada. Ele queria isso. Pessoas... Pessoas na casa dele e algumas pro irmão dele se familiarizar. Ou tentar, né.

— Saky..

— Hm?

— Eu não to gostando nada daquele seu amigo ali.. — Olhei para trás um pouco, já dando a visão do moreno. Ele sorria de maneira estranha para mim, causando-me certo desconforto.

— Ah, o Sai? Não liga, ele é assim mesmo.

— Ele é bem estranho então. — Paramos em frente a uma linda mansão. Ela era meio branca com alguns toques pretos, acima da grande porta, havia o símbolo de um leque, cujo este era branco embaixo e vermelho em cima. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo bonito. Logo a porta se abre e um homem muito bonito sai de lá. Seus cabelos era longos e lisos, ele estava sorrindo.

—Seu cunhado.— Sakura cochichou, fazendo-me dar uma cotovelada em seu braço.

— Saky! — O moreno a cumprimentou.

Que intimidade.

— Olá, Itachi-sa-

— Sem formalidades, por favor. Entrem.

— Obrigada, Itachi. Ah, esse é o garoto apimentado o qual falei hoje cedo.

Apimentado?

— Oh... É bem encantador. — Afirmou, fazendo-me corar. — Prazer, meu nome é Uchiha Itachi. — Esticou a mão para um aperto, e eu apenas fiz o mesmo, só que envergonhado. E quando eu estou envergonhado, minha voz some ou fica dando uma de remix.

— O-O prazer é todo meu... Ér... M-Meu nome é-

— Naruto. Sakura falou.

— Sim... Pois é... O prazer é meu, Senhor Itachi.

— Nada de formalidades. Estamos aqui para nos divertir. Entrem! — Nos seguimos em direção a sala, onde parecia arrumada demais para quem vivia sozinho. — Saky, desculpe por Sasuke não está aqui, ele está tímido.

— Seu irmão? — Soltei sem pensar, logo repreendendo-me por isso.

– Sim-

— Por que, já está interessado nele, Naru? — Sakura cortou-o, sorrindo malicioso.

— Cala a boca,Haruno. — Retruquei, vendo-a rir.

— Com certeza... Já ta ate Vermelhinho. — Apertou minha bochecha. Que? Estou corado?!

— N-Não, isso não é nada. Você também só fala merda.

— Verdades. — Corrigiu-me.

— Quer que eu chame ele, S-

— Não.

— Sim. — Falou ao mesmo tempo que eu.

— Claro que não, Sakura. Pra que?

— Pra vocês conversarem e se conhecerem melhor. Ah, Ita, — Colocou a mão do lado da boca, impedindo-me de fazer leitura labial, mas falou alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse. — Osole aluavão formar umeclipsese estiverem sozinhos, sem nenhumanuvemos incomodando.

— Hm.. — Foi o que Itachi falou, abrindo um sorriso ladino malicioso ao entender.

— Me desculpe a falta de respeito, mas já te odeio, Itachi.

— Ele gostou de você. Naruto só demonstra amor por palavras grossas ou atos violentos, mas depois se desculpa. — Falou, fazendo o moreno rir e eu bufar e, como uma criança, cruzar os braços.

— Que modo estranho de amar... Conheço alguem assim.. — O moreno sorria vendo-me, emburrado, corar mais ainda. — Vou enviar uma mensagem perguntando se ele vai querer vir cumprimentar as pessoas.

— Não prec-

— Obrigada, Ita. — Cortou-me. — Naru, vem aqui. — Puxou-me, ultrapassando as pessoas, indo para um lugar bem discreto e escuro da casa. — Para de cu doce! Tenta conhecer o Sasuke, aposto que vocês vão ser bem amigos.

— Sakura, o que eu mais queria agora era estar dormindo. — Bocejei. — Eu não to nem ai, ainda, pro seu chefe ou Sasuke.

— Naruto, pouco me importa. Você será educado com ele querendo ou não.

— Ta, ta... Tanto faz. — Senti meus olhos pesarem. Provavelmente deve ser meia noite. Esse horário me da sono demais. E eu não me recomendo a ficar acordado. Eu pareço bêbado assim, faço merda e depois não me lembro.

— Ah, olha ali. — Apontou. Corri meus olhos para onde a mesma apontava e tinha um cara ao lado de Itachi. Parecia ser bem alto, era pálido e... Bonito? Sim, bem bonito. Ele estava com uma cara tediosa conversando com o irmão. — Vamos lá! — Me puxou novamente.

Que ela não me faça passar vergonha, Amem!

Ao sentir ela parar, parei junto com a mesma. Ela sorriu e me deu uma cotovelada, mandando eu começar alguma conversa. Eu não sou bom nisso.

— Olá, Sasuke... Sama(?)... Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. Amigo da Haruno. — Falei sem a menor importância, sem olhar para ele.

— Olha, Itachi!! Mais gente! — Enquanto falava, a rosada puxava o moreno de cabelos longos consigo, deixando-me sozinho com Sasuke.

— Eu joguei pedra na cruz pra ter Sakura ao meu lado — Murmurei, pondo a mão na testa.

— Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – Perguntou. Sua voz era meio rouca, grossa e séria. Tentadora.

— Ah, sim.. Bastante. — O encarei e, Céus! Ele muito mais lindo de perto! Ele parecia ter 1, 70 e alguma coisa; seu rosto era perfeitamente desenhado, seu cabelo caía sobre o rosto em cada lado, mas ele não parecia se incomodar, seus lábios avermelhados pareciam me convidar para... Não! Naruto, seu sono está te deixando atordoado! Apenas responda e não o encare demais! — Nos conhecemos há nove anos.

— Hm. Que merda de música é essa? — Resmungou ao ouvir " Fuleragem".

— Um funk muito louco aí. — Respondi, sem o encarar, mesmo sabendo que a pergunta não era dirigia à mim.

**Sakura***

Isso deve funcionar. Itachi falou que Sasuke não curte muito música, muito menos funk. Se ele ficar aqui, será obrigado a escutar, agora, se ele quiser subir, pra não ficar um clima ruim, ele terá que levar Naruto junto.

— Ita, você é um genio.

— Eu sei que sou. — Riu convencido enquanto espiavamos os dois conversando, ate ver Sasuke expressar um semblante de raiva. Logo falou algo, sendo respondido por Naruto. Depois ele se aproximou do ouvido do Naruto... Uau, ele é rápido.

O moreno sussurrou algo, fazendo o loiro corar. Um sorriso ladino e ao mesmo tempo malicioso surgira no rosto de Sasuke, e Naruto continuava com um semblante envergonhado.

Logo Naruto sorriu sem graça e respondeu, fazendo o sorriso do rosto do moreno sumir devagar, logo ele também respondeu, subindo logo em seguida.

Naruto não pode ter recusado subir com ele. Não pode!

Sai de perto de Itachi, este que me olhou confuso, e andei ate o loiro, que quando percebeu minha presença, se afastou um pouco de mim. Ele sabe que quando eu fico com raiva...

— Naruto! Você fez o que eu to pensando que fez?!

— Não aceitei subir para o quarto do Uchiha? Sim, fiz. — Olhou-me com tédio. — Sakura, para com isso, ta legal? Não tenho interesse no seu chefe, para de tentar nos juntar. Isso não vai acontecer!

— Mas ele te convidou! Com certeza quer algo a mais!

— Ser educado agora significa querer algo a mais?

— Ahrg! Naruto! Para de ser lerdo! Ele gostou de ti!

— Olha, vamos logo pra casa. Se não quiser ir, vou sozinho. Estou com sono e amanhã tenho que ir cedo pra faculdade. — Colocou o celular, que estava em sua mão, dentro da pequena bolsa que levara. Afastou-se de mim indo em direção a porta.

— Está escuro! Não pode sair por ai sozinh-

— Eu sei me virar, Sakura. — Olhou-me com raiva. — Você sabe muito bem que não gosto de ser forçado a algo! — Berrou, deixando-me calada. Algumas pessoas nos olhavam, provavelmente estávamos parecendo um casal discutindo. — Vai vir comigo ou não?

— Não.

— Tudo bem, ate amanha, Sakura. — Se retirou da casa. Não gosto quando ele me chama de Sakura quando está com raiva... Isso só significa que ele está muito puto. Senti uma mão em meu ombro, assustando-me, logo olhando. Era Itachi.

— Ih, deu ruim. — brincou.

— Pois é.. — Afirmei suspirando.

— Ele vai sozinho pra casa?

— Acho que sim, do jeito que ele é cabeça dura, não vai voltar nem que seja assaltado. – Encarei a porta.

— Ele não vai sozinho.

— Como assim?

— Você vai ver. — Pegou o celular e ligou para alguem. — Otouto?... Você pode deixar o amigo da Sakura na casa dele?.. Ele já foi sozinho. Eles brigaram e ele acabou vazando. Ta muito escuro, e ela ta com medo de que algo aconteça com ele... Sim... Não muito, mas se você for ele ainda deve estar caminhando... Ele é como você : teimoso. — Abriu um sorriso. — Ta, ta... Pronto, Saky. Ele vai buscar seu amigo e deixará ele na sua casa.

— Serio?! — Abri um sorriso, vendo o moreno caminha ate a caixa de som próxima e diminuir o volume.

— Sim. — Depois de diminuir, Sasuke aparece nas escadas com outra roupa : um moletom preto e uma calça da mesma cor. Ah, cara! Que vontade de falar pro Sasuke partir pra cima do Naru!

— Direita ou esquerda? – Perguntou quando se aproximou.

— Direita. — Itachi o respondeu.

— Ta.

**Naruto***

Sakura tem neurônios, parafusos, tudo mais, a menos. Ela não tem jeito, só vive querendo fazer tudo do seu jeito, forçando-me a algo. E pra piorar minha noite, eu havia esquecido meu casaco naquela casa. Droga!

Deus, o que eu te fiz, hein? Por que mereço isso?

Comecei a sentir frio e um pouco de medo. A rua estava totalmente deserta. Olhei para os lados, a procura de alguem, mas nada. Continuei caminhando, ate sentir um carro se aproximando, mas este não passou por mim, parecia estar me seguindo. Neste momento eu orava para todos os deuses, em todas as línguas para que não fosse nada de mais. Olhei para frente e havia um pequeno grupo de homens, estes que já me olhavam.

Diga-me meu pecado, Senhor! O que eu fiz?

Eu não quero ser estuprado!

Um frio percorreu meu corpo, fazendo-me ficar indeciso em andar mais rápido ou atravessar a rua. Conforme eu me aproximava dos homens, meu coração palpitava mais ainda. Droga! Se eu parar ou voltar, o carro vai parar, se eu continuar, vou ter que passar pelos homens! Aaah! Que merda eu fiz na outra vida, han?!

— Que coisa mais linda temos aqui... — Um dos homens falou alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse, vindo em minha direção junto com mais dois. — Quer se divertir com a gente,loirinho?

— Não, não quero. — Dei meia volta, logo parando, pois o carro que me seguia parou também , encurralando-me. Merda!

— Ah, não seja malcriado! Você está sozinho, não quer nossa companhia?

— Ele não está sozinho. — Um homem desce do carro, causando-me calafrios, até seu rosto me parecer familiar.

— E quem você é? — Um deles perguntou.

— Não é da sua conta. — Andou em minha direção, tomando minha mão e guiando-me ate o carro, logo abrindo a porta. — Entre.

Merda, tudo para melhorar, não é, Universo?! TUDO PRA MELHORAR, NÉ?

Entrei no carro, ainda assutado, vendo Sasuke rodear a frente e entrar no banco do motorista.

— Você não devia andar sozinho por aí. — Falou sem me encarar, ligando o carro. — Você tem ideia do que ia acontecer com você se eu não estivesse aparecido?

— E quem liga? — Cruzei os braços, bufando. Senti seus dedos firmes segurarem meu queixo, fazendo-me o encarar.

— Eu ligo.


	3. Simulação

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou com seu toque repentino e sua frase, a qual foi, inevitavelmente, em direção ao meu pau. Ôpôra! O que esse homem tem de tão tentador a ponto de me deixar assim, como estou agora: perplexo, obtendo todas as tonalidades de vermelho, desde ao claro ate o escuro; e com o coração a mil?

— V-Você o que? — Falei, soando mais como um sussurro. Eu devo estar louco, só pode. Quero escutar mais uma vez pra ver se na verdade não foi outra coisa.

—Eu ligo. — Falou a frase novamente dando ênfase em cada palavra, e apertando mais meu rosto entre seus dedos. Seu dedo indicador fora sorrateiramente em direção aos meus lábios, acariciando-os.

— E-E-Eu... P-Preciso ir pra casa! — Falei, inquieto, procurando uma maneira de sair, mas as portas estavam trancadas. O moreno soltou uma risada debochada e, Deus! Que sorriso lindo!

— Sua amiga havia dito que você dava medo... Acho que não dá medo agora... A única coisa que consegue fazer é... — Aproximou-se do meu rosto, fazendo-me encostar a costa na porta, não tendo saída. — Passar vergonha. — Voltou a posição normal, sentando-se confortavelmente e ligando o carro, dando partida.

O que? Então... Então...

— Que..? — Sussurrei olhando para baixo, confuso. Então... Maldito! O encarei com certa raiva. Eu não iria seguir naquele carro com aquele cara! Não depois do papel que ele me fez fazer. — Pode parar bem ali, por favor? — Pedi, já ficando serio. Eu estava bravo o suficiente para ele notar, rindo novamente.

— Pra você ir andando e correr o risco de ser estuprado? Não, obrigado. — Disse sem me encarar, passando do local onde eu havia apontado para que o mesmo parasse.

— Você não pode me segurar aqui! Eu quero sair desse carro, Sasuke! — Berrei com o moreno, que apenas ria da minha raiva.

— Não. — Respondeu ainda sem me encarar, segurando um sorriso.

— Sasuke, maldito! Me deixe sair daqui agora! Nossa, eu vou quebrar esse carro e estou pouco me lixando se você é dono da porra toda! Me deixe sair! — Falei, sem dar pausa para respirar, quando o moreno para o carro com tudo, desafivelando o cinto de segurança , me encarando. Eu estava tentando sentar no banco, pois havia sido jogado para a frente. Coloquei uma mão na testa, mostrando dor, logo depois olhei para ele, para ver o que havia acontecido, quando este praticamente pula em cima de mim e me beija, deixando-me mais sem ar ainda.

Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus!! Isso é uma punição por não agradecer pela comida hoje? Mas foi sem querer! Eu estava com fome na faculdade! Não achas que está pegando pesado comigo?! Fazer esse bastardo me beijar, pra depois rir e falar " parece que gostou, loirinho" é uma punição ao nivel do meu " erro "?!

Sem querer, acabei correspondeu seu beijo, consequentemente pondo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Cara, que delicia de boca! Parecia ter gosto de algo doce a medida em que aprofundavamos o ósculo. Por um momento, o moreno quebrou o beijo, ainda atordoado, e puxou-me, sentando-me em seu colo, logo retomando a carícia.

Naruto! Para com isso, garoto! Você está louco?! Pare senão esse simples beijo vai levar para um transa louca nesse carro! Quebre esse beijo e saia do carro, seu idiota!

Meu sub-cociente tentando me pôr juízo, a palavra que eu havia esquecido no momento. Senti, logo depois, a mão de Sasuke vagar pelas minhas costas, descendo... Descendo... E.. Não!

— Ahr... Sasuke... Não.. — Quebrei o ósculo. Eu, provavelmente, me encontrava vermelho, ofegante e excitado no momento. Por mais que o Senhor Uzumaki aqui não tenha juízo, mas tem sanidade. O que não sei se é a mesma coisa.

A parte boa disso tudo foi que, ele não tem tentação o suficiente para me tirar a sanidade, já eu.. Hehe. A parte ruim é que, infelizmente, eu queria continuar, mas o que Sakura pensaria? Ah, não, foda-se a Haruno. O que ela mais quer agora é que esse bastardo me coma. De Itachi não falo nada. Ele também quer isso. Mas por que esses dois estão organizando esse plano maligno trevoso das trevas para nos juntar? Itachi devia pôr juízo na cabeça daquela cereja podre e falar " Ah, meu Otouto é hetero, não force a barra dele com seu amiguinho. ". Mas, nãao, ele apóia tudo!

Incrível o irmão que você tem, bastardo! Ele te quer comigo também!

— Isso é pra você calar a boca. — Sorriu.

– Calar a boca? — Indaguei, revoltado. Ah mas você me paga! — Era pra eu calar a boca?

— Si-...O-O que ta fazendo?! — Perguntou, arfando.

– Eu não sei calar a boca, p-poderia me ensinar, bastardo?! — O provoquei enquanto continuava a me movimentar sobre seu membro.

— Ahr.. Claro que posso, loirinho. — Puxou-me novamente para outro beijo, mas este estava cheio de luxúria , euforia e prazer. Suas mãos pousaram em meu quadril, movimentando-os lentamente, mas com força, sobre ele mesmo, forçando seu membro em mim, fazendo-me gemer.

Em meio ao ósculo, eu gemia e segurava seu cabelo. Oh, Deus! Me diga o que este homem tem que está me esvaziando, tanto no juízo quanto na sanidade.

Naruto, se segura! É apenas para provocá-lo! Não caia na tentação dele!

Oh, meu Deus...

Senti uma fisgada em meu membro, e, logo em seguia, ele quebrou o ósculo, encarando-me.

— Simule uma cavalgada de jeito, loiro. — Sussurrou rouco, deixando-me mais excitado ainda.

Ele quer que eu " cavalgue " nele apenas sentindo prazer na imaginação dele dentro de mim e na excitação do momento?

Oh, Deus...

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos, admirando o quanto aquele ser lindo era tão safado a ponto de querer isso. Sem pensar duas vezes, quiquei uma vez sobre ele, fazendo-o arfar. Ah, eu quero escutar mais disso! Repeti o ato novamente, segurando seus ombros, arfando junto à ele. Mais uma vez. E outra. E logo me encontrei realmente simulando o que foi solicitado.

Eu me imaginava preenchido por seu membro de maneira que, Deus!

— Isso... — Arfou, pegando meus pulsos e os colocando na minha costa. Logo senti uma dor imensa em meu membro, pedindo, implorando, suplicando, para ter atenção de sua amiguinha, minha mão. Ou qualquer outra coisa que o satisfaça.

Gemi alto sem querer, fazendo o moreno arfar e me encarar, necessitado. Oh, cara! Esse rosto pedindo algo me fazia sentir vontade de gozar no mesmo momento!

— Ahr, Sasuke.. Sasuke!.. — Gemi. Nesse momento eu havia desaprendido o conceito ou como eu podia controlar a sanidade. Espera, o que é sanidade mesmo?

Ah, sim... É ser sã, ou seja, SANTO, COISA QUE EU NÃO ERA NO MOMENTO.

Estava mais para um demônio contorcido pelo prazer ou pela fuckin vontade de transar com o homem que estava me segurando de maneira sensual no momento.

Se eu gozar na minha roupa, vou ser obrigado a andar como um pinguim, só que com as pernas afastadas uma da outra.

Minha respiração começou a ficar curta, meu orgasmo simulado estava próximo. Acho que Sasuke não estava diferente. Arfava de olhos fechados, encostando a cabeça em meu peitoral.

— Ahr, Naruto... — Gemeu. Ouvi-lo gemer meu nome foi o ápice para gozar. Parei de me mover, desfazendo-me em minha roupa, logo sentindo o moreno largar meus pulsos e segurar meu quadril, apertando-o enquanto gemia, desfazendo-se.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu cabelo, cansado, respirando descompassado e totalmente corado.

Eu não sabia desse meu lado safado.

Enquanto tentávamos controlar a respiração, ele se ajeitou e deitou minha cabeça em seu ombro, acariciando meu cabelo. Estávamos parecendo um casal num estado de pós-sexo em um carro.

Depois de controlamos a respiração, ele me cotucou, chamando minha atenção, levando-me a encará-lo.

— Pra uma simulação, você foi bem ate demais, loiro. — Sussurrou dando-me um selinho.

— Eu só quero ir pra casa e trocar essa roupa... — Sussurrei um pouco mais baixo que seu tom de voz, fazendo rir baixinho.

— Me diga... Gozou mesmo apenas tendo a imaginação de nós dois transando?

—... Não só tive essa imaginação... como me senti nela.. — Olhei para baixo, admitindo.

– Sério?— Perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo meu. Logo seus dedos firmes seguraram carinhosamente meu queixo, fazendo-me encará-lo novamente. —Devo dizer que eu também.

—Obrigado... Sasuke. — Agradeci ao descer de seu carro. O moreno apenas sorriu e piscou de forma maliciosa para mim, dando partida no carro, deixando-me só em frente a meu apartamento. — Ah, Deus, o que eu te fiz pra receber esse pecado perfeitamente gostoso? — Murmurei comigo mesmo. Adentrei o lugar e, por sorte, estava vazio, fazendo-me correr para o elevador e subir logo para o quarto.

Precisava trocar e rápido aquela roupa!

Peguei a chave do quarto e adentrei, percebendo que o lugar estava escuro, o que era estranho pois, pelo que eu me lembre, este estava claro ao sairmos.

Ao chegar perto do interruptor, senti um cheiro de perfume feminino, dando-me calafrios, então liguei logo a luz, quase tendo um AVC ao ver Sakura sentada no sofá, encarando-me.

— Que susto, sua psicopata do caralho! — Berrei, pondo a mão no coração. Depois andei em direção ao meu quarto. Ate o momento esta não havia falado nada, o que era estranho... muito estranho. Peguei uma calça no guarda-roupas e virei-me, vendo-a escorada na porta, ainda me encarando, só que com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — Que foi, hein, f-

— Essa é hora de chegar?.. Alias... Você já deveria estar em casa pelo tempo que já tinha saído da casa dos Uchihas. — Aproximou-se, ficando a minha frente. — O que você e o Uchiha fizeram?

Viu, Naruto? Se fodeu! Devia ter parado quando te avisei! Agora ela vai te atormentar ate saber o querealmenteaconteceu.


	4. Não aceito!

Meu corpo todo se arrepiou com seu toque repentino e sua frase, a qual foi, inevitavelmente, em direção ao meu pau. Ôpôra! O que esse homem tem de tão tentador a ponto de me deixar assim, como estou agora: perplexo, obtendo todas as tonalidades de vermelho, desde ao claro ate o escuro; e com o coração a mil?

— V-Você o que? — Falei, soando mais como um sussurro. Eu devo estar louco, só pode. Quero escutar mais uma vez pra ver se na verdade não foi outra coisa.

—Eu ligo. — Falou a frase novamente dando ênfase em cada palavra, e apertando mais meu rosto entre seus dedos. Seu dedo indicador fora sorrateiramente em direção aos meus lábios, acariciando-os.

— E-E-Eu... P-Preciso ir pra casa! — Falei, inquieto, procurando uma maneira de sair, mas as portas estavam trancadas. O moreno soltou uma risada debochada e, Deus! Que sorriso lindo!

— Sua amiga havia dito que você dava medo... Acho que não dá medo agora... A única coisa que consegue fazer é... — Aproximou-se do meu rosto, fazendo-me encostar a costa na porta, não tendo saída. — Passar vergonha. — Voltou a posição normal, sentando-se confortavelmente e ligando o carro, dando partida.

O que? Então... Então...

— Que..? — Sussurrei olhando para baixo, confuso. Então... Maldito! O encarei com certa raiva. Eu não iria seguir naquele carro com aquele cara! Não depois do papel que ele me fez fazer. — Pode parar bem ali, por favor? — Pedi, já ficando serio. Eu estava bravo o suficiente para ele notar, rindo novamente.

— Pra você ir andando e correr o risco de ser estuprado? Não, obrigado. — Disse sem me encarar, passando do local onde eu havia apontado para que o mesmo parasse.

— Você não pode me segurar aqui! Eu quero sair desse carro, Sasuke! — Berrei com o moreno, que apenas ria da minha raiva.

— Não. — Respondeu ainda sem me encarar, segurando um sorriso.

— Sasuke, maldito! Me deixe sair daqui agora! Nossa, eu vou quebrar esse carro e estou pouco me lixando se você é dono da porra toda! Me deixe sair! — Falei, sem dar pausa para respirar, quando o moreno para o carro com tudo, desafivelando o cinto de segurança , me encarando. Eu estava tentando sentar no banco, pois havia sido jogado para a frente. Coloquei uma mão na testa, mostrando dor, logo depois olhei para ele, para ver o que havia acontecido, quando este praticamente pula em cima de mim e me beija, deixando-me mais sem ar ainda.

Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus!! Isso é uma punição por não agradecer pela comida hoje? Mas foi sem querer! Eu estava com fome na faculdade! Não achas que está pegando pesado comigo?! Fazer esse bastardo me beijar, pra depois rir e falar " parece que gostou, loirinho" é uma punição ao nivel do meu " erro "?!

Sem querer, acabei correspondeu seu beijo, consequentemente pondo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Cara, que delicia de boca! Parecia ter gosto de algo doce a medida em que aprofundavamos o ósculo. Por um momento, o moreno quebrou o beijo, ainda atordoado, e puxou-me, sentando-me em seu colo, logo retomando a carícia.

Naruto! Para com isso, garoto! Você está louco?! Pare senão esse simples beijo vai levar para um transa louca nesse carro! Quebre esse beijo e saia do carro, seu idiota!

Meu sub-cociente tentando me pôr juízo, a palavra que eu havia esquecido no momento. Senti, logo depois, a mão de Sasuke vagar pelas minhas costas, descendo... Descendo... E.. Não!

— Ahr... Sasuke... Não.. — Quebrei o ósculo. Eu, provavelmente, me encontrava vermelho, ofegante e excitado no momento. Por mais que o Senhor Uzumaki aqui não tenha juízo, mas tem sanidade. O que não sei se é a mesma coisa.

A parte boa disso tudo foi que, ele não tem tentação o suficiente para me tirar a sanidade, já eu.. Hehe. A parte ruim é que, infelizmente, eu queria continuar, mas o que Sakura pensaria? Ah, não, foda-se a Haruno. O que ela mais quer agora é que esse bastardo me coma. De Itachi não falo nada. Ele também quer isso. Mas por que esses dois estão organizando esse plano maligno trevoso das trevas para nos juntar? Itachi devia pôr juízo na cabeça daquela cereja podre e falar " Ah, meu Otouto é hetero, não force a barra dele com seu amiguinho. ". Mas, nãao, ele apóia tudo!

Incrível o irmão que você tem, bastardo! Ele te quer comigo também!

— Isso é pra você calar a boca. — Sorriu.

– Calar a boca? — Indaguei, revoltado. Ah mas você me paga! — Era pra eu calar a boca?

— Si-...O-O que ta fazendo?! — Perguntou, arfando.

– Eu não sei calar a boca, p-poderia me ensinar, bastardo?! — O provoquei enquanto continuava a me movimentar sobre seu membro.

— Ahr.. Claro que posso, loirinho. — Puxou-me novamente para outro beijo, mas este estava cheio de luxúria , euforia e prazer. Suas mãos pousaram em meu quadril, movimentando-os lentamente, mas com força, sobre ele mesmo, forçando seu membro em mim, fazendo-me gemer.

Em meio ao ósculo, eu gemia e segurava seu cabelo. Oh, Deus! Me diga o que este homem tem que está me esvaziando, tanto no juízo quanto na sanidade.

Naruto, se segura! É apenas para provocá-lo! Não caia na tentação dele!

Oh, meu Deus...

Senti uma fisgada em meu membro, e, logo em seguia, ele quebrou o ósculo, encarando-me.

— Simule uma cavalgada de jeito, loiro. — Sussurrou rouco, deixando-me mais excitado ainda.

Ele quer que eu " cavalgue " nele apenas sentindo prazer na imaginação dele dentro de mim e na excitação do momento?

Oh, Deus...

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos, admirando o quanto aquele ser lindo era tão safado a ponto de querer isso. Sem pensar duas vezes, quiquei uma vez sobre ele, fazendo-o arfar. Ah, eu quero escutar mais disso! Repeti o ato novamente, segurando seus ombros, arfando junto à ele. Mais uma vez. E outra. E logo me encontrei realmente simulando o que foi solicitado.

Eu me imaginava preenchido por seu membro de maneira que, Deus!

— Isso... — Arfou, pegando meus pulsos e os colocando na minha costa. Logo senti uma dor imensa em meu membro, pedindo, implorando, suplicando, para ter atenção de sua amiguinha, minha mão. Ou qualquer outra coisa que o satisfaça.

Gemi alto sem querer, fazendo o moreno arfar e me encarar, necessitado. Oh, cara! Esse rosto pedindo algo me fazia sentir vontade de gozar no mesmo momento!

— Ahr, Sasuke.. Sasuke!.. — Gemi. Nesse momento eu havia desaprendido o conceito ou como eu podia controlar a sanidade. Espera, o que é sanidade mesmo?

Ah, sim... É ser sã, ou seja, SANTO, COISA QUE EU NÃO ERA NO MOMENTO.

Estava mais para um demônio contorcido pelo prazer ou pela fuckin vontade de transar com o homem que estava me segurando de maneira sensual no momento.

Se eu gozar na minha roupa, vou ser obrigado a andar como um pinguim, só que com as pernas afastadas uma da outra.

Minha respiração começou a ficar curta, meu orgasmo simulado estava próximo. Acho que Sasuke não estava diferente. Arfava de olhos fechados, encostando a cabeça em meu peitoral.

— Ahr, Naruto... — Gemeu. Ouvi-lo gemer meu nome foi o ápice para gozar. Parei de me mover, desfazendo-me em minha roupa, logo sentindo o moreno largar meus pulsos e segurar meu quadril, apertando-o enquanto gemia, desfazendo-se.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu cabelo, cansado, respirando descompassado e totalmente corado.

Eu não sabia desse meu lado safado.

Enquanto tentávamos controlar a respiração, ele se ajeitou e deitou minha cabeça em seu ombro, acariciando meu cabelo. Estávamos parecendo um casal num estado de pós-sexo em um carro.

Depois de controlamos a respiração, ele me cotucou, chamando minha atenção, levando-me a encará-lo.

— Pra uma simulação, você foi bem ate demais, loiro. — Sussurrou dando-me um selinho.

— Eu só quero ir pra casa e trocar essa roupa... — Sussurrei um pouco mais baixo que seu tom de voz, fazendo rir baixinho.

— Me diga... Gozou mesmo apenas tendo a imaginação de nós dois transando?

—... Não só tive essa imaginação... como me senti nela.. — Olhei para baixo, admitindo.

– Sério?— Perguntou recebendo um aceno positivo meu. Logo seus dedos firmes seguraram carinhosamente meu queixo, fazendo-me encará-lo novamente. —Devo dizer que eu também.

—Obrigado... Sasuke. — Agradeci ao descer de seu carro. O moreno apenas sorriu e piscou de forma maliciosa para mim, dando partida no carro, deixando-me só em frente a meu apartamento. — Ah, Deus, o que eu te fiz pra receber esse pecado perfeitamente gostoso? — Murmurei comigo mesmo. Adentrei o lugar e, por sorte, estava vazio, fazendo-me correr para o elevador e subir logo para o quarto.

Precisava trocar e rápido aquela roupa!

Peguei a chave do quarto e adentrei, percebendo que o lugar estava escuro, o que era estranho pois, pelo que eu me lembre, este estava claro ao sairmos.

Ao chegar perto do interruptor, senti um cheiro de perfume feminino, dando-me calafrios, então liguei logo a luz, quase tendo um AVC ao ver Sakura sentada no sofá, encarando-me.

— Que susto, sua psicopata do caralho! — Berrei, pondo a mão no coração. Depois andei em direção ao meu quarto. Ate o momento esta não havia falado nada, o que era estranho... muito estranho. Peguei uma calça no guarda-roupas e virei-me, vendo-a escorada na porta, ainda me encarando, só que com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — Que foi, hein, f-

— Essa é hora de chegar?.. Alias... Você já deveria estar em casa pelo tempo que já tinha saído da casa dos Uchihas. — Aproximou-se, ficando a minha frente. — O que você e o Uchiha fizeram?

Viu, Naruto? Se fodeu! Devia ter parado quando te avisei! Agora ela vai te atormentar ate saber o querealmenteaconteceu.


	5. Amar é cuidar

Naruto*

Acordei sendo cutucado por Deidara. Levantei a cabeça meio desnorteado olhando ao redor, tentando lembrar do que havia acontecido, quando a lembrança de exatamente tudo me veio como um tiro, causando-me certa dor no coração. Aquilo era real. Aconteceu. Não era um pesadelo. Droga!

— Já anoiteceu, maninho. Melhor você ir pra sua casa, comer algo. Amanhã você vem. Você sabe que ela vai querer a mesma coisa, não é? — Encarou a minha matriarca, esta que dormia.

— Não quero ir enquanto ela não acordar. Quero vê-la acordar. — A encarei, triste. Eu tinha tantas esperanças que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão.

— Já é dez horas da noite.

— Eu dormi desde as seis até agora?

— Por incrível que pareça, senhor Pedra, sim você dormiu. — Brincou, fazendo-me esboçar um sorriso fraco. — Irmão, ela disse que não quer te vertriste. — Passou o braço esquerdo em volta de meu pescoço, puxando-me para um abraço. — Ela não quer que você mude algo da sua vida por conta dela...

— Onde está o papai?

— Disse que foi lá em casa pra pegar os documentos dela... Mas eu sei que não foi exatamente pra isso. Naruto, ele passou mais de trinta anos ao lado de uma mulher e todos os dias a amou mais ainda... Ele... — Seu rosto mudou pra triste. — uma vez ele me disse que era capaz de se matar se um dia perdesse alguem da familia dele...

— Não, não me diga isso, por favor. – Senti minha voz falhar e meu coração doer mais ainda. — Não posso perder os dois... Não posso...

— Eu também não quero isso... Já falei pra ele não fazer nada do tipo, mas deixar ele ir sozinho para lá foi um verdadeiro desafio de resistência... Eu queria ir junto ou ir em seu lugar... Mas ele simplesmente não deixou e foi... Naruto... Eu não quero perder nenhum deles... O.. O que fizemos, hein? — Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. — Por que merecemos sofrer tanto?!

—Vocês... Não estão sofrendo, meus amores... Posteriormente virá algo melhor para vocês...— A voz rouca de minha mãe se fez presente, rapidamente fazendo nós dois irmos para próximo de sua maca.

— Mãe... — Deidara balbuciou.

—Vocês irão encontrar... Sua felicidade em um outro alguém... Sejam... Felizes, uh? Não.. Me importo se for um homem ou uma mulher... Quero que sejam felizes com quem... Se sintam realmente felizes...— Falou sorrindo. Senti meu rosto quente por conta das lágrimas.

— Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você, mãe.. — Deidara falou chorando, pegando a mão dela e segurando próximo ao seu rosto, fechando os olhos. — Nada será a mesma coisa sem você...

— Sem você não existirá a cor mais bonita... Vermelho.. — Sussurrei. Deidara concordou.

— V-Vermelho é a cor do amor, certo? Não iremos ver mais essa cor, mãe!

—Vermelho... Também pode ser a cor... Da dor..

— Não diga isso!! — Falei.

—Meus meninos... Eu.. Eu amo muito vocês e.. Não quero que sofram.

— Mãe, você está pedindo para um peixe respirar fora d'água. É impossível. – Falei.

–Está tudo bem... Não é melhor... Vocês irem comer.. Algo?

— Eu já comi. — Disse Deidara enxugando o rosto. – Agora ele não. — Me encarou.

—Por que... Não comeu, moleque?— Perguntou sorrindo. Seu modo de falar comigo me fez surgir uma esperança de que ela podia melhorar. Nem que seja um pouco. Inconscientemente abri um sorriso para a minha matriarca.

— Ainda não comi, Dona Kushina, porque passei o restante do dia aqui. E não estou apressado pra comer ou ir embora.

—Vá comer algo, meu filho... Amanha você vem... Você tem que descansar também..— Falou segurando minha mão. —Eu... Prometo que serei forte... E te esperarei.

— Mãe... — Novamente lagrimas surgiram.

—Por favor... Não chore... E.. Alimente-se... Está bem?.. Me promete que se alimentará bem?

—.. Sim... Eu prometo, mãe..

— Quer que eu te leve, maninho?

— Não. Fiquei aqui com ela.. Bom, eu vou indo, mamãe. — Beijei suas testa, fazendo-a sorrir.

—Estarei te esperando... Filho..

Sorri pra ela e logo depois abraçei Deidara.

—Cuide dela pra mim, irmão.— Sussurrei para o loiro que assentiu.

—Vou sim, maninho.

Fiquei na frente da porta do meu apartamento, me preparando pra receber uma chuva de perguntas da Haruno. Era onze e treze da noite. Eu não chego esse horário da faculdade.

Peguei a chave e a coloquei na fechadura, girando-a logo em seguida, abrindo a porta lentamente. A sala estava escura. Retirei a chave da porta e entrei, fechando-a e ligando a luz.

A sala estava vazia.

Olhei ao redor e encontrei um bilhete na mesa. Andei em direção à ele e o abri. Tinha a letra da Sakura.

Naru, provavelmente acabou de chegar e está lendo isso. Eu convidei a Hinata pra sair comigo e ela aceitou!!! Bom.. Aaa! Estou feliz! Então não se preocupe se eu chegar tarde, está bem?

Espero que você esteja bem também. Você não estava em casa quando eu cheguei e nem quando voltei do shopping. No seu quarto tem uma sacola onde está algumas coisas que comprei pra você. Comprei aquela camisa do Gun's in Rose que você queria tanto; comprei um chaveiro, um gorro também. Da sua cor favorita! Bom... Veja lá o que comprei.

Bom, é só isso.

Um beijo da Sakura.

Ah, tem um presente do lado da sacola que é do meu chefe.

Sasuke.

Abri um sorriso fraco ao ler a parte em que ela tomou coragem, finalmente, e chamou a Hinata pra sair. Me assustei a princípio de receber um presente de Sasuke, mas depois aceitei. O que quer que seja, ele não vai aceitar de volta.

Tranquei a porta e andei até meu quarto, sem animação alguma. Olhei para a sacola em cima da minha cama e uma caixinha pequena ao lado dela, deduzir ser de Sasuke. Peguei a sacola e a caixa e coloquei em cima do meu criado-mudo. Andei até minha cama e sentei nela, começando a chorar.

Meu coração doía demais. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Minha mãe está com uma doença sem cura alguma, e o pior é que ela tinha isso há cinco anos! Cinco anos!

Cinco anos desenvolvendo algo silencioso e letal. Cinco anos tendo o corpo consumido aos poucos pela doença. Cinco anos e eu não percebi nada!

Minha cabeça estava começando a doer por eu estar chorando muito. Estava chegando a soluçar.

Em meio as lágrimas eu escuto batidas na porta, o que me fez enxugar os olhos e andar até ela. Mais batidas.Destranquei ela e dei de cada com Gaara. O ruivo me encarou meio confuso, com quem queria algo.

Ah, droga! Eu tinha esquecido totalmente do encontro!

— Oi, Gaara... Tarde, não?

— Oi, Naru... Um pouco.. É... Por que não foi para a faculdade hoje? Eu fiquei te esperando sabia?

— Tive problemas... Desculpe não te avisar. — Falei meio baixo, encarando o nada.

– Um problema que foi maior do que ir à faculdade ou em um encon-

— SIM! FOI MAIOR DO QUE IR À FACULDADE OU ESSE ENCONTRO! — Berrei sentindo lagrimas banharem meu rosto. Como ele pode achar que faculdade ou um encontrinho estilo adolescente é a coisa mais importante do mundo?!

— Me... Desculpe. Por que está chorando?

— Não te interessa.. — Olhei para o chão, chorando mais ainda. Eu preciso de alguem... Alguem... Alguem para eu abraçar...

— Naruto... Pode me fal-

— O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! — Uma voz berrou. Eu não estava ligando. Até escutar o som de um soco colidindo com um rosto ou algum lugar do corpo. Ao olhar, vi que não se tratava de um desconhecido. Se tratava de Sasuke.

Ele segurava a gola da camisa de Gaara, este que estava com o rosto vermelho.

— VOCÊ QUE FEZ ELE CHORAR?!! — Berrou. Eu o encarei surpreso.

— Q-Quem é você? — Gaara perguntou.

— Não é da sua conta! Suma daqui! — O jogou no chão.

— Quem você pensa que é pra chegar e me bater assim?! — Levantou-se, tentando peitar o moreno.

— Já disse pra sair daqui... — O empurrou.

— Vai embora daqui, Gaara... — Falei meio baixo, recebendo a atenção dos dois.

— Mas, Naru... Está bem. Amanha nos vemos. — Retirou-se.

Logo depois Sasuke veio em minha direção, segurando meu queixo fazendo-me encará-lo.

— Por que não atendeu às minhas ligações?! E por que está chorando?

— S-Sasuke... — O abraçei. Quando envolvi meus braços em seu corpo, senti um certo conforto.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, agora, calmo e preocupado, abraçando-me.

— N-Não pergunte... Só me abrace, por favor... — Falei começando a chorar.

— Naru... Vem.. Vamos entrar. — Empurrou-me lentamente com seu corpo, mas não desfazendo o abraço, logo virou-se devagar e trancou a porta, escorado-se nela. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar, apenas queria continuar abraçando ele. — Está tudo bem... Eu estou aqui... — Sussurrou, afagando e beijando meu cabelo. E, de alguma forma, me acalmou mais. – Não chore... Naruto, está tudo bem..

— Ahr... Sasuke... Eu... Eu não sei o que faço.. — Admiti apertando o abraço.

— Me diga o que aconteceu.

— Minha mãe... E-Está com câncer... — Falei começando a soluçar.

– Naru... Por Deus... É... É por isso que começou a chorar?

— M-Mais ou menos...

— Vem... — Puxou-me carinhosamente para o sofá, sentando-se ao meu lado. — O que fez você começar a chorar?

— Eu... Eu tinha marcado um encontro com aquele g-garoto ruivo... Mas não fui p-porque fui ao hospital com a minha mãe... Descobri ontem a sua doença... – Expliquei baixinho, coçando os olhos. — Então, como não fui ao encontro... Não fui à faculdade... Aí ele veio aqui e perguntou por que eu não havia ido, falei que tinha tido problemas e depois ele perguntou se o meu problema era maior do que a faculdade ou o encontro... Eu não aguentei, s-sabe? Ele não tinha o direito de f-falar aquilo... Nem sabia do que se tratava...

— Juro que se eu encontrar ele na rua eu acabo com ele. Mas... Tirando isso... Ela... Está um pouco melhor? Ou..-

— Está no hospital a base de soro e sangue... Mas consegue falar e permanecer acordada.

— Ah, Naru... — Puxou-me fazendo-me encostar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. — Em que posso te ajudar?

— Pode me abraçar?

— Claro que posso. — Abraçou-me, beijando minha testa.

— Sasuke... Me... Me desculpe por não te atender... Eu.. Não queria falar com ninguém... Eu... Não sei... O que fazer agora... — Apertei o abraço.

— Está tudo bem...

— Não, não está tudo bem! — Afastei-me dele. A dor e o medo estão se transformando em raiva. Ah! Controle-se, Naruto! — Não está! Não está tudo bem! Estou perdendo a mulher que sempre cuidou de mim! Minha mãe! NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM, SASUK-

O moreno rapidamente puxou-me, abraçando-me novamente.

— Shh... Acalme-se... Eu estou aqui.. — Acariciou meu cabelo, fazendo-me chorar.

—Me.. D-Desculpe...— Sussurrei chorando.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas... Eu te entendo...

O... Que?

—Entendo que esteja com medo do amanhã... Entendo que esteja como raiva do mundo por escolher ela... Perdi minha mãe pela mesma doença... Eu jurei na frente dela que eu ia trabalhar para dar orgulho à ela e não me distrair em questão de relações amorosas... Que não ia sentir amor por ninguém... Ou outra coisa... Ela falou que, com toda a certeza, eu não conseguiria ser assim com um alguem... Alguem que eu iria conhecer no futuro... — Devagar, ele fez com que eu o encarasse. —Está tudo bem, uh? Eu estou aqui com você...

Por um momento senti tudo ao redor voltar ao normal... Ele... Ele realmente consegue me acalmar...

Feche os olhos e respirei fundo, inalando seu cheiro. Não um cheiro vindo de frascos como perfume ou cremes corporais, não de sabonete caseiro, mas sim o cheiro que sua pele exalava. Um cheiro atordoante e maravilhoso.

Depois de alguns segundo me peguei cheirando ele, rapidamente corei. Minha pele rubozirou mais ainda quando ele estava com um sorriso no rosto.

— Gosta do meu cheiro? — Perguntou sem me encarar, ainda sorrindo. — Pode ser honesto.

—... É... Bom.. — Admiti, corando mais do que antes. De repente, batidas na porta são escutadas, fazendo-me levantar e ir abrir a porta. Ao destranca-la, Sakura estava na porta meio sorridente, mas seu sorriso rapidamente sumiu ao me ver.

Nem me dei o trabalho de limpar meu rosto.

— Naruto! Está tudo bem?! Vem ca.. — Puxou-me para um abraço. — O qu-... Sasuke-sama?

— Olá, Sakura. Sem formalidades, por favor.

— O que está acontecendo?! — Desfez o abraço e me encarou. Eu estava, novamente, chorando. Eu estava me sentindo um idiota por demostrar esse tipo de sentimento na frente dos outros. — Meu Deus, Naruto! Me fala logo!

— A mãe dele está no hospital.

— O.. Que?...

— Ela está com câncer. — Sasuke completou.

— Naru.. — Sussurrou, vendo-me chorar mais ainda.

— O q-que eu fiz, hein? — Perguntei, soluçando. — Por que m-mereço isso?!

— Eu não sei... Não sei... — Abraçou-me novamente.

(--){ quebra curta de tempo }

— Aquele garoto me paga! — Sakura berrou, levantando-se e indo beber água.

— Eu já falei que acabo com ele se eu o encontrar na rua. — Sasuke ameaçou, acariciando meu cabelo. Eu estava deitado em sua coxa. Um sono estava vindo aos poucos, fazendo-me, vez ou outra, fechar os olhos. — Ei... Não é melhor ir pra cama?

— Pois é, Naru... Você está cansado.. — Sakura concordou. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça em negativo. Estava bom onde eu estava. — Oh, que bonitinho.

—Quer que eu continue fazendo carinho em você?– Sasuke sussurrou, fazendo-me abrir os olhos, deixando-os semi cerrados, e o encarar de relance, assentindo levemente. —Ok..

Autora*

Naruto sentia que a coxa de Sasuke era um dos melhores travesseiros que já pôs a cabeça. Sem segurar, acabou dormindo. Suas pupilas estavam pesadas por conta do choro, fazendo o sono ficar pesado.

— Ahr... Eu.. Eu não sei como ajudar ele, Sasuke-sa-

— Sem formalidades, Sakura... Eu posso tentar ajudar ele... Por exemplo sair com ele para distraí-lo... Não sei... Ele gosta de sair?

— Ele não sai muito... Não sei se gosta... Também nem sei como ou o porquê ele aceitou sair com o Gaara.

— Sera que ele gosta desse garoto?

– Ele nunca me disse nada. Por que..? – A rosada abriu um sorriso ladino. — Isso te incomoda?

—... Sim. Me incomoda. — O moreno respondeu firme, encarando o loiro que dormia.

— Você gosta dele, Sasuke?

— Não sei... Mas sinto algo diferente quando estou perto dele... Não sei como é amar...

— Amar é cuidar... O que você está fazendo com ele.

— Eu... Amo ele?

— Não sei... Deve estar começando a amar..

— Sasuke... Se precisar de ajuda em questão dele ou de qualquer outra coisa em questão de amor ou sei lá... Pode me procurar. Ou procure o Itachi. Ele deve conhecer bastante disso também.

— Está bem... Obrigado.

— De nada... Ah, se quiser posso acordar ele pra ele ir pra cama.

— Não. Se precisar, eu o carrego.

"Se isso não é amor, não sei o que é. "-Sakura pensou.


	6. Até Você?

Naruto acordou e olhou para a janela próxima a sua cama. Já era dia e, para ele, a vida continuava escura. Triste. Levantou da cama com vontade voltar, deitar e nunca mais acordar, andou até o banheiro, encarando seu reflexo totalmente destruído.

A ficha ainda estava caindo para si.

Escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto, sentando na cama. Olhou os presentes que havia ganhado e sorriu, um sorriso falso para tentar dar uma esperança em sua vida melancólica e infeliz, pelo fato de saber que Sakura continuava preocupada consigo. Mesmo nas coisas mas idiotas. Lembrou-se que havia dormido na coxa de Sasuke, então saiu do quarto, indo para a sala atrás do moreno, mas, ao chegar, estava vazia. Pensou que ele teria ido embora de manha pra o trabalho. Claro! Ele é chefe da empresa. Dirigiu-se até a geladeira quando, de repente, o telefone toca, assustando-o. Naruto logo procurou o celular, vendo que este estava sobre o sofá. Olhou o nome e era apenas um número dado como " desconhecido ". O loiro estranhou, mas atendeu. Havia uma voz rouca, chorosa e desesperada no outro lado, fazendo o loiro ficar quase do mesmo jeito, mas confuso.

— N-N-Naru! Naruto! — Soluçou a voz. Naruto rapidamente lembrou do irmão, Deidara. O que lhe deixou mais desesperado ainda.

— O que foi, Deidara!??!

— Naruto! — Chorou. Ele estava em prantos e nem conseguia explicar.

— Deidara, me fala o que ta acontecendo!! — Berrou, já começando a chorar.

— A-A nossa... Mãe!Está morta!– Naruto sentiu tudo a sua volta parar e perder totalmente a cor. Sua reação foi quase igual a qual teve quando descobriu o câncer de sua mãe. A única coisa diferente era que... Ela não estava abraçando ele mais... Ajoelhou-se no chão começando a chorar e gritar pela mãe. Seu coração batia tão rápido que doía. Seus punhos estavam ficando vermelhos por conta da violência que usava ao socá-los no chão.

— Não! Não! NÃO! ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO! NÃO PODE! NÃO PODE! NÃO... — Gritava desesperadamente. Não havia o que fosse ou existisse que tiraria aquela tristeza profunda de si. Todo o seu corpo tremia, seu rosto estava totalmente molhado por conta das lágrimas. Sentia vontade de morrer. Aquela dor era absurdamente grande, ele não estava aguentando.

De repente, Naruto acorda chorando, assustado, ofegante, sentindo seu rosto molhado e seu coração bater rápido demais. Estava sendo abraçado por alguém.

— Shh... Está tudo bem... Está tudo bem... — Sasuke murmurava para si, tentando acalma-lo. Algo impossível. Mas, mesmo assim, tentou. Naruto não conseguia tirar da cabeça que, a qualquer momento, aquilo poderia acontecer.

Aquilo parecia ter sido tão real. Seu coração ainda doía. Sua cabeça também. Estava soluçando.

Encarou o moreno por uns segundos, e este fez o mesmo, logo afundou seu rosto no peitoral alheio, começando a chorar, soluçando.

— Eu não quero perder ela, S-Sasuke! Não quero! N-Não quero! — Berrava, apertando a camisa branca do Uchiha. Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, mas preferia tentar acalmá-lo falando que estava tudo bem, apesar de tudo estar fora do lugar. Sentia vontade de chorar junto com o loiro, mas tinha que se manter forte. Ficar na casa do Uzumaki talvez tenha sido uma ideia boa... Sakura não saberia acalma-lo. Sasuke havia carregado o loiro para o quarto dele depois de conversar mais um pouco com a rosada, por mais que ela tenha insistido que estava tudo bem e que Sasuke poderia ir, ele sentia que não. Que Naruto iria precisar dele.

— Eu estou aqui com você... Está tudo bem... — Acariciou o cabelo do loiro enquanto ele chorava. Logo depois Sakura apareceu com um copo d'água, com um semblante triste.

— Obrigada por ter ficado, Sasuke... — Comentou, sentando na beira da cama, vendo e admirando como o moreno conseguia acalmar o loiro. Entregou o copo para Sasuke, este que pegou e deu para o loiro, que soluçava tanto que sua respiração estava curta.

— Tome.. — Sentou-se na cama e ajudou o loiro a sentar. Logo entregou o copo para o menor e percebeu que ele estava tremendo demais, o que o levou a segurar o copo em sua boca. Sasuke sentia-se preocupado demais com o pequeno. O pesadelo que ele tivera provavelmente fora horrível. E, com certeza, tinha algo haver com a matriarca dele. — Sakura, que horas são?

— Quatro e vinte e um da manhã. (4:21AM) — Respondeu olhando no celular.

—... Naruto, está melhor? — Perguntou entregando o copo para a rosada.

— S-Sim... — Encarou os dedos. Não estava nada bem, mas mesmo assim não queria preocupar os dois." Está morta. "Naruto tem medo dessas duas palavras. Tem pavor.

— Tem certeza? Não quer ir pra varando pegar um pouco de ar?

– E-Está bem.. — Levantou-se lentamente da cama, sentindo sua cabeça receber um soco de tontura. Quase caiu, mas o moreno não deixou, fora mais rápido. A cabeça do loiro doía, assim como seu peito; assim como seu corpo; assim como doía sentir medo do depois.

— Você está com tontura? — Perguntou, vendo o loiro negar. — Naruto, não minta. Você está com tontura? — Perguntou novamente, e o loiro assentiu levemente. — Sakura, você tem al-... Sakura?

— Voltei. Fui pegar remédios. Sorte nossa que eu tenho remédio pra dor de cabeça e tontura. Toma, Naru.. — Entregou duas pílulas para o loiro e o copo de água.

— Eu estou bem, S-Sakura.

— Naruto, você não está nada bem! Olha! Você acordou desesperado e quase caiu porque ficou tonto! Você está bem?! Toma. — Entregou novamente para o loiro.

Naruto não tinha opção, então pegou os remédios e a água, tomando-os. Sentia a agua com um gosto ruim. Sentia tudo com um gosto ruim. Aquilo era horrível.

Entregou o copo para a rosada, deitando-se novamente.

— Não vai para a varanda? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Hm. — Negou com a cabeça, cobrindo-se e encarando o teto. De repente, o sonho, as palavras e a sensação de perder tudo veio-lhe novamente, fazendo seus olhos marejarem.

— Naru, está tudo bem? — Sakura perguntou. — Digo... Está sentindo algo?

—... Você.. Você não entenderia, Saky... — Murmurou, sem encará-la. — Estou sentindo uma dor imensa dentro do meu coração... Estou sentindo minha felicidade morrer... Estou sentido meueumorrer...

— Naru.. -

Sasuke o encarava sem dizer nada. Logo aproximou-se beijou a testa alheia, um ato de proteção.

— Eu sei como se sente, e... Sinceramente... Eu preferia sentir essa dor por você... Dói bastante te ver sofrer.

— Sasuke...

— Hm?

– Obrigado...

Naruto•

Acordei meio assustado. O que eu havia sonhado podia, com certeza, se tornar realidade. Levantei da cama olhando ao redor, procurando por Sasuke ou Sakura. Olhei para os presentes em cima do criado-mudo e me veio, vagamente, a lembrança do pesadelo.Eu encarei esses presentes antes de ir para a sala...Meu coração começou a palpitar mais rápido. Eu estava com medo de que aquilo fosse real. Andei devagar até a porta e encarei a maçaneta, ofegante. Se os dois não estiverem na sala... O que eu sonhei pode ser real...

Lentamente segurei a maçaneta, girando-a hesitante. Abri a porta, dando uma brecha pequena pela mesma, o que me permitiu olhar para o sofá, que estava vazio, e meu celular, que estava em cima do mesmo.Quando me ligaram, meu celular estava no sofá...Abri a porta lentamente, já quase chorando, quando consigo olhar para a mesa próxima a geladeira, vendo Sasuke e Sakura conversando. De repente, Sasuke passa o olhar sobre a porta e acaba me vendo, levantando no mesmo instante.

Nunca soltei um suspiro tão aliviado em toda a minha vida.

— Você está melhor? — Sasuke perguntou, aproximando-se de mim.

—Sim... – Encostei-me na porta, ainda suspirando.

— Vem... Vamos tomar café da manhã. — Sasuke convidou-me.

— Você não deveria ir para o trabalho?

– Sim. Mas vou ficar aqui caso precise de mim.

— Você vai deixar de ir no trabalho por minha causa?... Você não preci-

— Você é mais importante. — Afirmou, fazendo-me corar levemente e ficar calado.— Você consegue ser mandão até em momentos difíceis. — Sorriu para mim. A única coisa, até agora, que fez meu coração se aquecer um pouco. — Vem. — Pegou minha mão, guiando-me.

— Vocês são realmente o casal que eu mais quero que fique junto. — Sakura comentou, sorrindo. — Você está melhor, Naru?

— Sim...

— Vai para a faculdade hoje?

— Bom... Não posso faltar muito... Então vou. — Parei de seguir Sasuke, fazendo o moreno me encarar meio confuso.

– Se aquele cara vier de papinho contigo, me liga. Vou quebrar a cara daquele moleque! — Ameaçou, fechando os punhos, provavelmente imaginando o pescoço de Gaara. Sakura, depois deste ato, sorriu, tentando me acalmar. — Espero que fique melhor, Naru.

— Obrigado, Saky... Eu... Eu vou no banheiro. — Falei, entrando no quarto.

— Está tudo bem? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Sim... Eu.. Só vou escovar os dentes.. — Respondi vendo o moreno assentir. Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta, andando até o banheiro. Escovei meus dentes e logo voltei e andei até os presentes em cima do criado-mudo. Peguei a sacola e a caixinha, sentando-me na cama. Peguei a sacola e a abri, vendo, de primeira, uma camisa da Gun's in Rose. Abri um sorriso pequeno, tirando a camisa e olhando o restante dos presentes. Depois vi duas toucas, uma vermelha e uma com orelha de gatinho e com fios do lado que eu havia esquecido o nome. Um chaveiro com um relâmpago, de um livro. Logo vi uma capa para celular, uma com vários desenhos de animes e uma palavra em kanji da língua japonesa , esta que eu reconheci na hora : " Dattebayo "

Gosto bastante dessa frase. Coloquei as coisas do meu lado, vidrando meus olhos na caixinha que Sasuke me dera. Era preta e vermelha, provavelmente as cores favoritas do Uchiha.

Ao abrir a caixa, tinha três objetos : um anel com uma pedra pequena brilhante em forma de coração; um colar de ouro com um pingente de um leque vermelho e branco, e, por fim, uma pulseira prateada com vários pingentes. Será que Sakura ajudou ele a escolher esses presentes? Eu não lembro de dizer a ele sobre algo assim.

Por um lado eu não queria aceitar, pelo fato de parecer ser muito caro... Pelo outro eu queria pois era muito bonito. Sasuke parece querer me afeminar mais do que já sou.

Coloquei os presentes em seu respectivo lugar e saí do quarto, vendo o moreno sentado no sofá e a Sakura fritando algo. Sasuke encarava a janela que tinha, esta que dava uma vista bela das demais casas e apartamentos. Ele não havia me visto, mas Sakura sim. Ela sabia que eu queria fazer algo, então não falou nada.

Sentei-me devagar ao seu lado, e aí ele notou minha presença.

— Está tudo bem? — Perguntou, virando-se de frente para mim, encarando-me.

— Sim.. Hm..

— O que foi?

— Sasuke... Obrigado..

— Pelo que?

– Pelos presentes...

— Ah, sim... Por nada... Por que não usa?

– Acha que eu deveria?

– Claro, vai ficar lindo em você. — Disse, fazendo-me corar.

— Obrigado... Érr.. De novo... Eu... Eu vou usar depois que tomar banho.. — Falei, levantando-me e andando em direção a mesa, sentando-me, sentindo o moreno me seguir.

— Vejo que está tentando superar, Naru. — Sakura comentou, fazendo-me lembrar do pesadelo.Isso irá me atormentar.— O-Olha.. Me desculpe... Mas, Naru, você deveria tentar. Sabe que sua mãe quer isso... Ela quer que você sofra o minimo possível. E... E fazendo isso.. Você demonstrará esperança... Mostrará à ela que acredita que ela possa melhorar. Não concorda? — Aconselhou enquanto colocava o café nas xícaras e bacon com ovo no prato.( Aniki: A comida da manhã de todos os ricos. Heuheu)

— Eu acho que ela está certa... Loirinho.— Sasuke concordou. — Você vai estar apostando nela... Com certeza ela tentará o seu melhor. Quando for visitar ela, mostre que está confiando que ela vai melhorar.

Talvez ambos podem estar certo... Talvez todos possam estar errados e eu apenas estarei alimentando esperanças. Será mais doloroso acreditar e não acontecer... Mas talvez eu devesse acreditar nela.. Isso é tão confuso.

— Coma um pouco antes que você desmaie de fome. Eu sei muito bem que não comeu quando chegou ontem. — Sakura mandou, tirando-me de meus devaneios. Sasuke concordou.

Eles estão tramando algo contra mim. Estão unidos demais...

— Abra a boca. — Sasuke ordenou enquanto cortava um pedaço de bacon com o garfo e direcionava a minha boca. A princípio não abri, era meio constrangedor, mas logo cedi, abrindo a boca. Sasuke foi cuidadoso, parecia com bastante cautela.

— Me digam, por que não namoram logo?? — Sakura perguntou enquanto comia.

— Depende dele. — Sasuke respondeu, cortando outro pedaço.

— Me diga, Uzumaki, o que te impede?? Sasuke gosta de você, você gosta dele. É recíproco. Por que não? Por queaindanão? — Perguntou me encarando.

— Não faz muito tempo que conheci ele... E.. E.. Ele é o seu chefe, resp-

— Eu também me pergunto a mesma coisa, loiro. — Sasuke murmurou, encarando-me. Ele também queria saber minha resposta.

— Sasuke... Você não sabe o que está sentindo exatamente por mim.. Pode ser só atração... E se não for nem amor e nem paixão? Você pode estar atraído e acha que me ama por nunca ter amado alguém.. Eu acho.

— Naruto Uzumaki, o Sasuke te ama. Nenhuma pessoa que sente apenas atração ficaria cuidadosa e protetora ao extremo com a outra... Nenhuma pessoa que sente apenas atração faltaria um trabalho importante, ainda mais essa pessoa sendo o chefe de todos lá. Acha queissoé atração?

Encarei a rosada meio corado e olhei de relance o moreno, que também parecia meio surpreso com a resposta da Haruno. Suspirei e encarei o prato.

— Sasuke tem tudo pra conseguir a mulher que quiser... E..E por que eu?— Murmurei, sem encarar os dois.

— Naruto, eu odeio esse seu lado teimoso e lerdo... Ou você é sonso ou se faz. — Sakura falou, voltando a comer.

— Naruto.. — Sasuke começou. — Eu quero tentar te falar o que sinto por você... Mas não sei como..

— Sasuke-

— Sasuke, diga, honestamente e sinceramente, o que sente por ele. Simples. — Sakura cortou-me, apontando a faca para ele, explicando. — Mas... — Me encarou. — Acho que agora não é o momento.

— Sim, eu sei disso. — Sasuke concluiu.

— Eu... Bom... Eu vou 'pro hospital... — Levantei-me.

— Nada disso. Você vai comer tudo primeiro. — O moreno ordenou, firme. — Você pode ficar com dor de cabeça ou outra coisa por não comer, loiro.

— Sasuke, eu estou bem, sério.

— Naruto, se você não comer eu vou contigo no hospital e digo pra tia Kushina que o filho dela não ta querendo comer! — Sakura ameaçou, cruzando os braços.

Eu prometi à ela que iria me alimentar. Não posso quebrar essa promessa.

— Está bem. — Cedi, suspirando derrotado.

— Você vai agora para o hospital? — Sasuke perguntou, escorado na porta, encarando-me. Sakura havia ido trabalhar, deixando-me sozinho com o moreno.

— Bom.. Sim.. Quero ficar, talvez, a tarde com ela antes de ir 'pra faculdade.. — Falei pegando as jóias dadas pelo Uchiha. Andei em sua direção, ficando em sua frente, mostrando os objetos à ele. — Pode me ajudar a colocá-los?

— Claro. — Aceitou, pegando-os da minha mão. Primeiro ele colocou a pulseira. Enquanto ele colocava, encarei seu rosto; ele então lindo concentrado, bom, já é lindo. Quando dei por mim, ele me encarava sorrindo ladino. — Vire-se.

Obedeci, virando-me de costas para o moreno colocar o colar. Senti um arrepio ao sentir o toque de sua mão em meu pescoço. Logo que ele colocou, suas mãos seguraram carinhosamente meus ombros, mas não me virando. De repente, senti seus lábios tocarem minha nuca, deixando um beijo molhado lá. Meu corpo todo estremeceu com o seu ato, fazendo-me prender a respiração por um momento.

Virei-me assustado, perguntando silenciosamente " o que? ".

— Desculpe... Não aguentei. — Sorriu meio sem graça. Eu não sei como eu me encontrava, eu apenas sentia minhas bochechas quentes.

— P-Pode coloc... Ah.. N-Não prec-

— Claro que posso. — O moreno segurou minha mão direita, colocando o anel com cautela no dedo médio. Enquanto fazia isso, ele me encarava, deixando meu coração mais acelerado ainda. Depois que o colocou, beijou minha mão de modo cavalheiresco. — Espero um dia fazer isso num altar..

— S-S-Sasuke... — Sussurrei, corado e meio ofegante. Ele, praticamente, falou que um dia pretende me pedir em casamento ou casar comigo! Oh, Deus! Por que colocaste este pedaço de tentação do mal no meu caminho? És um castigo pelos erros que eu cometi na outra vida?

De repente, acordei de meus devaneios e me encontrei abraçando o moreno. Impulsivamente apertei o abraço, e Sasuke fez o mesmo.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou sem desfazer o abraço.

— Sim... — Respondi sem encará-lo. Meu rosto estava sobre seu peito, dando para escutar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Como, estando tão nervoso, ele consegue parecer tão pacífico? Logo desfiz o abraço, depois encarando o moreno.

— Algum problema?

— Não.. É que... Eu gosto de te olhar.. — Confessei, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes para ele, que também sorriu.Eu sei que ele está se controlando para não ir com tudo. Sasuke é uma pessoa direta, se ele quer algo, ele tem esse " algo ". Ele sabe que, caso me pressionar demais, colocará meu afeto por si em jogo. Eu... Eu.. Eu sinto algo por ele que parece me acalmar.. Mas quero saber, primeiramente, o que é isso.. É amor.. Ou apenas " atração "?

— Naruto.. E-

— A-Ah... — Me afastei rapidamente do moreno, corando. — M-Me desculpe... Eu.. E... Vou p-

– Posso te beijar? — Pediu, fazendo-me corar ao extremo e ficar calado.

— I-Idiota... P-Por que está pedindo isso?.. I-Isso... Se faz.. Não se p-ped-

Sasuke puxou-me pela cintura e me beijou calmamente. A calma que senti ao ter seus lábios colados aos meus é maravilhosa. Calmamente, passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, intensificando o ósculo. Nossas línguas pareciam querer ocupar e explorar mais lugar que a outra. O ar, paulatinamente , foi ficando pouco, fazendo, uns minutos depois, quebrarmos o ósculo.

—Eu amo sua boca, Naruto.— Sussurrou, dando-me mais um selinho.

— Devo dizer o mesmo. — Sorri minimamente, corando.

—Também amo seu sorriso.— Sussurrou, beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

—Sasuke.. — Sussurrei seu nome. — Me perdoe acabar com esse momento, mas preciso ir pada o hospital... — Falei, sentindo uma fisgada de dor.

— Eu entendo, loirinho. Vamos, eu te levo lá. — Beijando minha bochecha.

— Não prec-

— Não aceito um " Não " como resposta. — Disse virando de costas e pegando o celular em cima da mesa. — Vamos.

– Obrigado, Sasuke. — Encarei o moreno, este que saía do carro.

— Vou com você.

— O-O que? Você tem que ir para o trabalho, Sas-

— Qual parte de " Itachi cuidará de tudo. " você não entendeu, loiro? — Falou, sorrindo ladino, acariciando meu queixo. — Vamos.

Adentrei o local junto com o moreno e fui até a recepcionista. Ela estava atendendo um telefonema. No momento em que nos viu, direcionou o olhar rapidamente para Sasuke, que mantia sua pose firme e fria. Típica de chefe de uma empresa milionária.

— Senhor Uchiha — Fez uma curta reverência. — Em que posso ajudá-lo? — Disse sorrindo minimamente, com quem parecia estar com um ótimo humor. Na verdade, ela poderia estar exausta, mas ser recepcionista é sempre parecer " feliz ", independente da situação ou do horário.

— Ele também está aqui, não está vendo?! — Falou baixo, referindo-se a mim, mas aquilo era pra soar um grito, provavelmente.

— P-Perdão... E-

— Não se preocupe. Quero visitar Kushina Uzumaki. — Cortei-a, calmo. Seu dia já estava cheio demais para receber mais uma reclamação.

— Sim, Senhor... Só dê-me um momento. — Falou, procurando algo no computador. — Kushina Uzumaki, segundo andar, sala treze. — Informou.

— Muito obrigado. — Reverenciei-a, vendo a mulher sorrir de verdade.Talvez o único ato sensato no seu dia cheio de reclamações ou desespero.

Andamos até o elevador. Um silencio desconfortável tomara conta do pequeno lugar quando as portas se fecharam, fazendo meu nervosismo aumentar. De repente, o moreno toca em meu ombro, tentando me acalmar.

As portas metálicas do elevador se abriram, mostrando o segundo andar do hospital com algumas pessoas e enfermeiros. Andamos procurando pela sala treze, o que não foi muito difícil pois as salas se iniciavam pelo 9.

Bati duas vezes na sala e adentrei, vendo meu pai ao lado da minha mãe, esta que estava acordada.

— Ah, filho! — Meu pai sorriu, vindo em minha direção e me abraçando. — Quem é o rapaz?

— Uchiha Sasuke. — O moreno apresentou-se, fazendo uma curta reverência.

— Ah, eu sei quem é você. — O loiro falou sorrindo, tocando o ombro do moreno. Eles tinha o mesmo tamanho. Enquanto estavam conversando, saí de fininho até minha matriarca, beijando sua testa.

— Oi, mamãe. Eu vim visitar você. — Sussurrei, encarando-a. Vendo que ela estava menos pálida do que antes por estar recebendo sangue, dando-me certo alívio.

—Ah, querido... Eu já estava sentindo sua falta... Deidara vem pouco aqui por causa do trabalho...— Comentou. Sua mão direita acariciou meu rosto e eu apenas aproximei-me mais, aproveitando o carinho. —Quem é o rapaz?

— Sasuke. Sasuke U-

—Pra você.

— A-Ah.. — Corei, encarando o suporte de soro. — Eu... Não sei..

— Como.. Não sabe, querido?

— Não sei o que somos, exatamente, mamãe..

—Gosta dele?

—E-Eu... Eu-

—Você pediu para que ele ficasse?— Mudou a pergunta ao me ver desconfortável.Ela sabe que eu sou confuso em questão de sentimentos. Desde adolescente sou assim. Meninas caíam aos meus pés, já cheguei a beijar algumas, e até contei para ela, minha mãe, mas eu não sabia o que sentia por aquelas garotas. Demorei até mesmo para descobrir que por quem eu realmente sentia atração era por homens.

— Ele não iria voltar... Ele não foi ao trabalho hoje por minha causa...

— Como.. Assim por sua causa?

— É que... —" Não preocupe ela, Naruto. " — ...Eu fiquei um pouco mal com a noticia, sabe..

— O que cochicham aí, hein? — Meu pai apareceu do além, me assustando.

— Nada demais, pai. — Sorri.

—Sasuke... Certo?— Minha mãe chamou-o, encarando-o.

— Sim. — Afirmou, aproximando da maca para escutá-la melhor.

—Está cuidando.. Dele, Sasuke?

— Mãe!

— Sim, estou — Encarou-me.

—Peço que cuide dele... Mais um pouco, tudo bem? Não quero.. Vê-lo sozinho.. Principalmente nesses momentos.

— Claro, cuidarei dele com tudo que estiver em meu alcance.

—Obrigada, Sasuke. Você é um bom rapaz.

– Até você, mãe? — Sussurrei, mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

Não é possível que até minha mãe vai me querer com ele!


	7. Apenas com você

— Bom... Eu tenho que ir... Acho que a senhorita aí não gostaria que eu faltasse mais um dia na faculdade. — Levantei-me, aproximando-me de minha matriarca.

—Sim. Vá para a faculdade, amanha você vem de novo se quiser.

— Eu irei voltar. — Beijei sua testa. — Eu te amo, mamãe.

—Eu também te amo, meu filho.— Sorriu, acariciando meu rosto. Por um momento eu havia esquecido que ela estava doente. Por um momento eu estava no meu quarto, recendo um beijo na testa, que ela havia beijado. Ela sorriu como estava sorrindo agora. Um lapso doloroso de memoria que talvez não volte mais. De repente, o pesadelo me veio em mente, fazendo-me imaginar, de maneira bem rápida, eu chegando aqui nesta sala correndo, vendo-a no meio de médicos, e um deles tentava reanimar ela. Falhando.

Senti meus olhos arderem e lagrimas saírem.

—Filho? Não chore, por favor... Eu vou ficar bem... Não chore. —Suas mãos tentavam me acordar do sonho que eu estava, quando, de repente, sinto uma mão fria tocar em meu ombro, lembrando-me de Sasuke, quando havia tentado me acalmar no elevador. Pisquei repetidas vezes, olhando para minha mãe, que me olhava triste.

— M-Me desculpe, mãe... — Sentei-me ao lado de sua maca e desabei em lagrimas. — E-Eu tentei... Tentei parecer forte, m-mãe... Me desculpe... Eu queria mostrar que eu estava forte perante e-essa situação... Mas... Eu não consigo... — Admiti, chorando.

— Não peça desculpas, meu filho... Está tudo bem... Eu entendo o seu lado... Entendo que está sofrendo...— Falou baixinho, afagando meu cabelo. —Eu prometo que vou ficar bem, uh? Não chore... Bom, seria egoísmo da minha parte não querer ver você chorar, já que é quase impossível... Mas eu peço que tente ser um pouco mais forte... Eu prometo à você que irei melhorar. Estarei bem melhor quando você voltar amanha, está bem?

— S-Sim... — Encarei-a, vendo tudo embaçado por conta das lagrimas. Levantei da cadeira e beijei, novamente, sua testa. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também amo você.— Sussurrou, sorrindo. Virei-me, passando por Sasuke, que parecia preocupado, e indo em direção ao meu pai. Este que estava com um semblante triste.

— Ela vai ficar bem. Confia nela, filho.

— Sim. Vou confiar. — O abraçei. Fazia um tempo que eu não abraçava meu pai assim desde que sai de casa. — Eu te amo, pai.

— Eu também amo você, filhão! — Sorriu, afagando meu cabelo.

— Bom. — Afastei-me dele. — Eu vou indo. Ainda tenho um hospício pra frequentar. Opa. Faculdade. — Brinquei vendo meus pais rirem. — Até amanha.

— Até!

— Até amanha, Senhor Minato e Dona Kushina. — Sasuke se despediu.

— Até, Sasuke. Ah, cuide dele para nós, por favor. — Meu pai falou, sorrindo.

— Vou cuidar sim. Pode deixar. — O moreno retribuiu o gesto do meu pai e tomou minha mão, guiando-me para fora. Meus pais, até sairmos do quarto, nos encaravam com certo brilho.Certa esperança.Aaah! Por que até meus pais estão nessa, fazendo cosplay de Sakura e Itachi 1.2?!

Sasuke, até quando entramos no elevador, não largou minha mão. Não eu que não estava gostando. Era bom sentir o calor da mão dele na minha. O elevador era espelhado, então, vez ou outra, ele me pegava o encarando, o que me fazia corar e olhar para o lado.

— Seus pais são incríveis. — comentou, de repente.

— Ah... Eles são sim. — Respondi quando as portas se abriram. Passamos pela recepcionista, esta que atendia uma outra moça. Ao sairmos do hospital, Sasuke me guiava para outro lugar. — Onde estamos indo?

—Vamos comer algo antes de você ir pra faculdade. — Falou sem me encarar. Por um momento, senti o moreno soltar minha mão e depois pegá-la novamente, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus, apertando-a levemente, fazendo-me repetir o que ele fizera, apertando sua mão também. Sentia minhas bochechas quentes na medida que ele apertava minha mão, sentia um calor gostoso nela.

Havíamos chegado em um lugar calmo, provavelmente um restaurante. Entramos e Sasuke conversou com um garçom, que nos guiou para uma mesa bem no canto, quase escondida. Após sentarmos, o garçom nos da dois cardápios.

— O que irá querer? — Perguntou olhando o cardápio.

— Bom... Um café?

— Não. Você tem que comer algo antes de ir pra faculdade. — Me olhou e segurou minha mão, fazendo-me soltar o objeto. — Por favor, se alimente bem. Eu sei que não tem tanta vontade de comer, mas cuidar de você foi o que prometi aos seus pais.

— V-Você não precisa perder seu tempo co-

– Perco o tempo que for com você. — Sorriu ladino.

Droga.

Bastardo.

Como? Como consegue me desestabilizar tão rapidamente?

— Está bem.. — Suspirei derrotado. – Vou comer.

— Ótimo. O que vai pedir? Peça o que quiser.

— Hm... Carne grelhada...

— Está bem.

— Vai ficar? — Perguntei, fechando a porta do apartamento.

— Se você deixar, eu posso te levar na faculdade hoje. — Ofereceu-se, sentando-se no sofá.

— Você ja fez demais por mim hoje... É melhor ir pra casa descansar... — Sentei-me ao seu lado.

— Eu pretendo fazer mais por você. — Me olhou nos olhos. Sua mão esquerda acariciou, lentamente, meu rosto, e, consequentemente, fechei os olhos aproveitando a carícia. — Sim... Eu pretendo fazer muito mais por você.. — Murmurou. — Naruto.

— Hm? — O encarei, afastando-me um pouco de sua mão, envergonhado.

— Eu... Naruto, eu quero que saiba que o que eu sinto por você, com certeza, não é apenas atração. — Confessou, aproximando-se mais de mim.

— Mas-

— Mesmo que eu nunca tenha amado alguém nos últimos 23 anos, eu sei que não é apenas atração. . Sakura havia me dito que isso é amor... Eu não sei se é... Mas... Se for... Eu peço que não despreze meus sentimentos por v-

— Quem disse que eu desprezaria seus sentimentos? Não sou sem coração, Sasuke.. E... — Encarei meus dedos. — Não sei se é possível ou se existe aquelas coisas de " amor à primeira vista "...mas... Se existe... Acho que é isso que sinto por você...

— Talvez eu também sinta o mesmo... Ahr.. Amor é tão confuso. — Suspirou. Sasuke pegou minha mão, a qual não parava quieta, e puxou-a, colocando-a, carinhosamente, contra seu peito. — Consegue escutar? Ele está batendo por você.

— Sasuke... — Sussurrei.

Oh, Deus... Como tens a proeza de fazer um ser desse?? Como?? Sabia que exageraste na perfeição?!

De repente, Sasuke se aproxima hesitante e me beija. Minha única reação, depois daquelas palavras, foi corresponder o ósculo. Ele segurou minha cintura e aproximou seu corpo do meu, sem quebrar o beijo. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço, agarrando seu cabelo, intensificando mais ainda a carícia. Nossas línguas pareciam disputar espaço.

Sentia minha boca quente, o beijo de agora está mais intenso do que o que ocorrera de manhã.

Oh, meu Deus! Eu realmente não sei como teve coragem de criar tamanha perfeição e jogar na terra!

Pra mim!

Minha mão apertava seu cabelo devagar, enquanto ele apertava mais minha cintura. Eu sentia a vontade dele de me pôr em seu colo, mas eu não estava com vontade de fazer algo muito mais intenso, algo como aquela simulação no carro...

Ah! Droga! Ainda me pergunto se eu fiz aquilo porque estava com sono ou porquê eu queria mesmo.

A mão de Sasuke apertava minha cintura, fazendo-me soltar leves arfadas. De repente, o barulho da porta sendo aberta nos assusta, fazendo-me quebrar o ósculo assustado e olhar para trás, vendo a Sakura, que parecia estar com raiva, com um semblante surpreso e corado.

— A-Ah me desculpe! Casa errada! — Saiu do cômodo e fechou a porta. Afastei meus braços devagar de Sasuke, sentindo ele voltar a me beijar, só que no pescoço.

— S-Sasuke... — Meus braços estavam ficando fracos conforme ele continuava. — Eu p-preciso me arrumar.. — Sussurrei em meio as arfadas. Sasuke se afastou, deixando um ultimo beijo no meu pescoço.

— Está bem. — Ajeitou-se no sofá, arrumando o cabelo. — Vou te levar na faculdade.

— N-Não é necessário... — Levantei-me do sofá, aproximando-me da porta do meu quarto.

— Não quero que você ande de noite por ai, loiro.

— Eu faço isso há anos. Bom, as vezes não porque uso o carro. Mas-

— Mas agora isso irá mudar. Você sabe o perigo que é você andar sozinho de noite.

— Ahr.. — Suspirei, derrotado. — Okay. Mas, quando me deixar lá, vá para a sua casa descansar.

— Quando eu te deixar lá eu vou pra casa fazer algo e depois volto pra te buscar. Só depois que eu te buscar aí sim, talvez, eu vá pra casa.

— Mas você tem que ir descansar! Não pode ficar o tempo todo aqui... Tem o seu trabalho. Seu irmão não vai poder cuidar de tudo sozinho. — Aproximei-me dele. — Eu vou ficar bem.

— Mesmo que eu vá descansar, vou voltar no dia seguinte, pode ser?

— Hm... Sim.

— En-

— Oi, Naru! Oi, Sasuke-sama! Dia bonito, não? Você vai p-

— Chega de teatro, Sakura. — Falei, andando, novamente, até meu quarto.

— Ai, que agressividade.

— Eu sei que viu. Não precisa fingir. — Entrei no quarto.

Sai do quarto, depois de me arrumar, e vi Sakura preparando algo no fogão e Sasuke sentado na cadeira da mesa, conversando com ela.

— Você chegou cedo hoje, Sakura. – falei, obtendo a atenção de ambos.

— Pois é. Itachi-Sama realmente cuidou de tudo, nem quis ajuda da Hinata ou dos demais funcionários.

— Ele gosta de cuidar de tudo sozinho. — Sasuke murmurou. — Vamos?

— Sim. Bom, eu vou indo, Saky.

— Ok. Até mais tarde!

— Obrigado, Sasuke.. — Agradeci ao chegarmos na faculdade.

— Virei te buscar. Se precisar de algo pode me ligar. — Sorriu.

— Está bem. — Retirei o cinto de segurança e encarei a porta, sem abri-la.

— Algum problema?

Sem dizer nada, o encarei, reunindo coragem, aproximei-me de seu rosto e lhe dei um selinho na bochecha, fazendo-me corar e deixando ele surpreso.

— A-Até depois. — Me retirei do carro. Enquanto andava em direção a faculdade, sentia ele me observar pelo carro, deixando-me mais envergonhado ainda. De repente, ouço alguém me chamar atrás de mim, e pela voz feminina e cheia de alegria, é Ino, minha melhor amiga na faculdade.

— Naru!! — Gritou, correndo em minha direção.

— Não corra! Você vai cair, Ino!

— Ah, deixa de ser chato! — Abraçou-me. — Por que faltou ontem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Aconteceu... Desculpe não te avisar..

— Não tem problema. Acredita que aquele bastardo do Gaara ta espalhando que você não passa de um adolescente que ilude os outros? Te chamando de mentiroso por dizer que ia no encontro dele e não foi por motivos bobos.

— O-O que...? — Sussurrei sem reação. — Como assim?? Ele sabe que eu tive um problema, pedi desculpas por isso e ele ainda faz essa criancice??

— Eu sabia que ele só fingia ser um garotinho quieto, eu aposto que ele flertava contigo apenas por aposta! Que bom, pela primeira vez eu agradeço isso em você, mas que bom que você finge ser sonso e não dá bola! Imagina!

— Ele que não passa de um mero adolescente... Ahr.. — Suspirei, decepcionado. — Vamos logo.

— Ta, mas antes, de quem é aquele carro que você saiu?

— C-Carro?

— Não, portal. Claro!

— Hm... É-É de um-

— Táxi? Uber? Ah, me poupe. Quem com aquele carro teria um emprego de carona?

— Mas-

De repente, meu celular começou a tocar. Ao olhar o número, lembrei que era de Sasuke. Encarei o seu carro, que ainda não havia dado partida, e atendi.

— Alô?

—O que está acontecendo?

— Nada... Só... Mais problemas.. Eu te falo mais tarde, está bem? A-

Ino rapidamente pegou o meu celular, falando com ele.

— Bom, oi, não te conheço, mas quero dizer que, o que quer que você seja pra ele, tem um babaca aqui na faculdade que está falando merda do N-

— Ino, não!

— Shh! Do Naruto. O nome dele é Gaara. Pode fazer barraco, eu te ajudo. .. Oi, Sa-... O que?! — Me encarou, pasma. — Sasuke?!

— Ino, dá o meu celular, por favor?!

— Meu Deus... Ta, ok, vou me recompor. Então, Sasuke, qualquer dia você poderia ensinar ao Gaara o lugar dele, uh? P-

— Me da isso! — Subitamente peguei o celular de sua mão. — Sasuke, está tudo bem, e-

—Por que não me disse que esse cara está falando besteira de você?!

—Eu descobri agora.. Bom, por favor, não faça besteira. Eu realmente tenho que entrar agora.

— Por favor, se precisar de ajuda, não hesite em me ligar.

— Tudo bem. Tchau. — Desliguei e encarei, novamente, o carro do moreno, assentindo. — Vamos, Ino.

— Cara! Por que não me disse que era o Sasuke?! Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Você tem alguma relação com ele?!

— Não. Vamos, por favor, não mencione o nome dele durante as aulas. Isso ficará entre a gente.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem.

Entramos no lugar e, como sempre, estava meio cheio e meio vazio. Algumas pessoas me encararam de relance, mas depois pararam.

— É sério, eu quero matar o Gaara. — Ino murmurou, acompanhando-me.

— Não ligue. Ele não passa de uma criançona. — Respondi sem encará-la. Ao entrarmos na sala, tinha uma garota ruiva sentada em cima da minha mesa, conversando com mais uma. E eu odeio isso. — Ino... Por obséquio peça àquele ser que saia de cima da minha mesa. — A loira rapidamente acatou a ordem e se aproximou.

— Oi, meu bem, pode sair daí?

— Não tô afim.

— Ahr. — Suspirou, perdendo a paciência. O que Ino tem de cabelo, não tem de paciência. — Estou pedindo educadamente que se retire. O dono da mesa ja está em sala.

— Eu ja disse que não tô afim. — Levantou, peitando a loira.

— Porra, sai daí, caralho! — Berrou, recebendo a atenção de todos.

— Vai fazer o que?! — Empurrou a loira, que caiu do degrau que havia. Pois haviam degraus que elevavam aos poucos as mesas, separando-as das debaixo. Por sorte, consegui pegar a Ino, que parecia mais puta que o normal.

— Ino está tudo bem. Não brigue sem motivo.

— Como sem motivo?!

— Ino.

— Ah, ta bem.

— Olha, não queremos brigar. Você vai morrer se apenas sair daí? — Perguntei, dando um passo para frente.

– Ah, eu sei quem é você... Naruto, certo? Foi você que magoou o meu garotinho?

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Ah, quer que eu te lembre? — Abriu a palma da mão, mostrando que iria me bater.

— Vai mesmo se rebaixar?

— Cala a boca. Você magoou o Gaara. Meu namorado. — Se aproximou, tentando me intimidar. — Como teve a ousadia de fazer isso?!

— Primeiro, seu namorado flertava comigo e o motivo de eu ter " magoado " — Fiz aspas com os dedos — ele, foi que ele havia marcado um encontro comigo, e eu tive alguns problemas pessoais e por isso não fui. Segundo, somos adultos e não precisamos discutir, certo? Há civilização pra isso.

— Ele não flertava com você! Pare de mentir!

— Então dar rosas, falar coisas " fofas ", pedir pra sair, e etc não é flertar? Ok, melhore seu ponto de vista. Bom, eu preciso sentar na minha cadeira pois já já começa a aula. — Passei por ela junto de Ino, ignorando-a. Sentei-me na cadeira e, de repente, a ruiva senta-se na mesa, mais especificadamente, na minha frente, encarando-me.

— Por hoje eu irei embora, seumentiroso.— Sorriu. A ruiva levantou e desceu, lentamente, os degraus. — É... Parece que Naruto não é só um nerd, mas também um mentiroso. — Falava alto o suficiente pra todos escutarem, estes que me encaravam confusos.

— Escuta aqui, sua vadia! — Ino levantou-se, ja sem paciência. — Para de agir como a porra de uma mera adolescente! Quer chamar atenção? Vai dançar no cabaré!

— Cala a boca!

— Quer que eu cale a sua primeiro, caralho?! — Esmurrou a mesa, ja irritadissima. A ruiva abriu um sorriso ladino, fazendo-me sacar o seu plano.

— Ino, não é necessário isso! Não ligue, ela só quer que você xingue ou agrida ela pra jogar a culpa em ti! Todos daqui servirão de testemunha. — A segurei, acalmando-a. — Não precisa se exaltar.

— Eu admiro a seu jeito " foda-se os outros", Naru. — Murmurou sem me encarar, deixando os olhos cheios de raiva vidrados na ruiva. Ino sempre foi protetora comigo, desde a terceira série do fundamental ela me protege por eu não ligar para xingamentos.

— Deixe ela. Sente.

— Boa noite, turma... Karin, o que faz aqui? Sua turma não é no andar debaixo? — Perguntou ingenuamente. Pelo que minha memoria de cotoco lembra, a Karin era muito mal falada pelos lugares por sempre verem ela com garotos diferentes todos os dias.

— Nada demais. Só estava falando com o meu amigo, o Naruto. — Sorriu pra mim e me lançou um sorriso falso, logo em seguida jogando um beijo e um aceno com a mão. — Tchau, Naru!

— Eu quero descer e esganar essa vadia. — Ino sussurrou, apertando os punhos.

— Se acalme... Te irritar é tudo o que ela quer... Não dê esse gostinho de vitória pra ela.

— Naru, é sério! Se qualquer coisa acontecer, me liga! — Ino repetiu pela enésima fez. Estávamos saindo da faculdade.

— Sim, eu ja entendi. — Falei, rindo. — Ja disse, vou ficar bem, Ino.

— Bom, mas é bom avisar. Ah, Naru.. Você não me disse qual foi o problema de você ter faltado...

— Ah... É que... — Aos poucos, diminui a velocidade dos meus passos. — Minha mãe tinha falado que ela estava com... Câncer..

— Ah, Naru... — Lentamente, a loira me abraçou. Não me permiti chorar. Não quero deixá-la preocupada, mas, sim, uma vontade de chorar me veio que tive que prender a respiração para segurar.

— Está tudo bem.. — Murmurei em meio o abraço.

— Vem, vamos. Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa?

— O Sasuke virá me buscar...

— Não acha que... Sei lá, ne... Mas, sera que ele gosta de você?

—... Eu...

—... Você... Gosta dele?

—.. E-Eu...

— Não sabe o que sente?

— N-Não..

— Então acho que gosta. É que você não é muito de se apaixonar, por isso o amor é novo pra você. Aaah! Eu quero ser madrinha do casamento! Ah, eu notei essas jóias novas, ta?! Aah! Sasuke quer muito ficar contigo!

— I-Ino! E-E se foi eu que comprei?! Não pode afirmar sem saber!— A repreendi, corando.

— Ah, não seja assim, Naru. Sua carinha vermelha apenas em mencionar o Uchiha ja é a prova de que ele te deu de presente. Bom, vamos ver se ele ja chegou. — Me puxou, fazendo-me acompanhá-la. Paramos na calçada e, de repente, um carro meio amarelado aparece. — Conhece? — Sussurrou para mim.

— Não.

— O que essas coisinhas lindas fazem sozinhas aqui? — Um homem falou logo apos abrir a janela.

— Ah, sabe, estou esperando o meu namorado que vai sair agora do turno da ronda da Militar. — Ino falou, com uma voz sínica. Essa garota desafia os limites as vezes.

— Ah... E este príncipe lindo?

— Ele está esperando o namorado dele que também sai agora, só que do treino do exército.

— A-Ah... A-Até mais, coisas fofas. — Deu partida.

— Você não teme o perigo. — Afirmei encarando o carro ir embora.

— Não mesmo. Esses velhos safados merecem uma cadeira elétrica de presente pra finalizar a vida.

— Nossa, Ino.

— Nossa nada.

— Mas a cara dele foi boa, convenhamos. — Comentei rindo.

— Pois é! — Riu — Ele realmente acreditou!

— Sim! Que otário. E-

De repente, outro carro, só que preto, para na nossa frente.

— Talvez você conheça. — Ino murmurou.

— É.

— Vamos? — Uma certa pessoa fala, saindo do carro. — Desculpe a demora. Itachi estava babando pra saber o que tinha acontecido. Bom, aqui estou eu. — Se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão, beijando-a. — Eu fiquei com saudade de você.

— S-Sasuke.. — Sussurrei, repreendendo-o com o olhar, mostrando que não estávamos sozinhos, que tinha uma mera retardada suspirando ao nosso lado.

— Sou a favor de vocês. — Murmurou. – Ja falei e falo de novo: quero ser madrinha!

— Pode deixar. — Sasuke afirmou, encarando-a.

— A-Ah... Meu Deus... Vocês... Todos mundo... Todo mundo é do mau.

— Uai e por que, Naru? — Ino perguntou.

— Todos ficam falando a mesma coisa. Vocês planejam um plano trevoso das trevas pra nos ver juntos! Q-

— Eu sou a favor desse plano. – Sasuke interrompeu-me, aproximando seu rosto do meu. — Sou a favor de nós.

— Aaw! Que lindo! Agora beija. — A loira falou rápido, fazendo Sasuke rir.

— Talvez ele não irá querer por estarmos em publico.

— Qual o problema?!

— Ainda existe aquele tipo homofóbico. — A respondi.

— Ah. — Olhou, rapidamente, o relógio, quase berrando. — Puta merda! Tenho que ajuda minha mãe com as compras! Até amanha! Não, até segunda! — Berrou enquanto corria.

— Ela é bem louca. — Sasuke murmurou.

— É, eu sei.

— Vamos logo. — Puxou-me, abrindo a porta do carona. Seu cavalheirismo me fez sorrir.

— Você é muito fofo, Sasuke. — Falei quando o moreno ja havia entrado no carro.

— Sou assim apenas com você.


	8. Outra Rodada

Sasuke*

Que saco.

Aquelas malditas empresas vem com papo de renovar contratos com a minha, tentando receber dinheiro em cima. Olhei para a minha mesa – cheia de papéis – e suspirei, cansado tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente, quando, repentinamente, a porta abre, revelando uma imagem conhecida e que eu não desejava, de maneira nenhuma, tal presença.

— Sasuke-Sama, você deveria, realmente, renovar e fazer contratos. Veja, a minha empresa te dará novas o-

— Quer que eu desenhe pra você, Kurenai? Já disse que não quero parcerias e nem novos contratos! A sua empresa não me renderá oportunidades e nem vantagens. Ela não condiz com o que desejo-

— Nem os funcionários? Eles são competentes para-

— Também não.

— Mas tem uma vaga restante para ser seu funcionário pessoal, que eu sei.

— Mas já providenciei uma pessoa para ocupá-la. Chega de encher o que eu não tenho de paciência, certo?! — Levantei, seguindo para a porta, abrindo-a, mostrando que ela deveria sair. — Sakura! — Chamei pela funcionária.

— Ah! Sim, Senhor?!

— Não quero que permita a entrada de mais ninguém em minha sala. — Ordenei, virando-me logo em seguida para a morena. — Saia, Kurenai. Não quero parcerias pois já estou lotado de papéis querendo renovar contratos ou tentar laçar uma nova parceria.

— Bom, tudo bem. Até mais. — Falou se retirando. Logo fechei a porta e sentei-me na cadeira, virando-me e encarandopela janela o dia quente que fazia no sábado , pensando num certo alguém.

Fiquei um tempo devaneando que nem percebi a chegada de Sakura.

— Sasuke-Sama, o senhor tem uma visita. — Falou brevemente, retirando-se. Todavia, antes de sair, a chamei.

— Eu disse que n-

– Shh! — Colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios enquanto sorria minimamente, mandando-me ficar em silêncio. — Você não vai se arrepender. — Retirou-se.

Bufei, logicamente, de raiva. Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer isso? E ainda na minha sala? Na minha empresa? O que me impediu de brigar a rosada foi que fiquei meramente curioso. Logo depois ela fechou a porta. Uns segundos após um ser entrou e haja coração pra bater.

Seu sorriso minimo me encarando fez-me esquecer dos papéis, fazendo-me, de imediato, levantar e caminhar em sua direção. Não sabia o que falar ou fazer, então fiz o que minha educação ou cavalheirismo mandou: peguei delicadamente sua mão e a beijei, olhando-o, vendo-o corar.

— A que devo sua presença, loirinho? — Perguntei depois de beijar a macia mão do loiro. Naruto cortou o contato visual, olhando ao redor, ainda corado.

— Vim ver se você realmente tinha voltado ao trabalho. — Murmurou.

— Bom, como pode ver, voltei sim. — Falei afastando-me dele, indo em direção a minha mesa, sentando-me na ponta. — E me arrependi. — Brinquei, apontando para os papéis aglomerados.

— Do que se trata?

— Pedidos de contratos, parcerias, renovações de contratos, etc.

— Vai fazer?

— Minha vontade agora é de jogar esses papeis na trituradora, mas vou ter que ler e ver qual é mais favorável. Antes de você chegar, uma mulher estava insistindo pra fazer parceria com a minha empresa. Irritante.

— Você aceitou?

— Olhe para mim e me diga o que acha que eu fiz.

— Não aceitou e mandou ela ir embora.

— Na lata.

— Que mau. — Aproximou-se aos poucos, vez ou outra olhando ao redor.

— Que mau nada. Estou cheio desse pessoal querendo me forçar ou me pressionar para assinar esses papeis. — Dei de ombros.

— Agora vê como é divertido ser pressionado? — Sorriu falsamente, como se estivesse adorado o que eu havia acabado de falar.

— Nunca te pressionei.

— Não falei que me pressionou, apenas quero saber como se sente e quero que entenda o motivo de eu odiar ser pressionado. — Suspirou.

— Entendo. É totalmente irritante. Bom.. Você fará algo hoje?

— Então... — Pegou o celular da cintura, mexendo em algo. Logo se aproximou de mim e fez silencio com os lábios. — Apenas escute.

Naruto*

—Oi, Naru.. Bom, acho que não me conhece direito por eu viver e morrer escondido no canto da sala do primeiro andar. Peguei o seu numero com algumas pessoas que te conhecem, e me desculpe não ter coragem o suficiente pra falar o que quero pessoalmente, por isso estou enviando esse audio. Bom... É... Hoje à noite aceita sair comigo? Bom, claro, se quiser... O que eu acho improvável... Ah, meu nome é Kiba. Eu não sou lá o garoto mais inteligente, como você, mas garanto que s-

—Pause. — Sasuke mandou, e, rapidamente, pausei o áudio.

— Algum problema? — Sonsei. Era claro que havia algum problema.

— Por que está me mostrando isso? — Indagou com um semblante meio bravo.

— Bom, obviamente, quero saber o que acha disso.

— Quer saber o que acho sobre um garoto te convidar pra sair?

— Sim.

— Você já o respondeu? — Perguntou sem me encarar .

— Talvez se eu já tivesse o respondido, eu não mostraria o áudio. — Repondi sarcástico. Sasuke olhou para outro canto da sala, provavelmente com ciume.

— Quando ele te mandou isso?

— Hoje de manhã.

— Você quer ir?

— O que acha?

— Talvez sim. Não sei, Naruto, não leio pensamentos ainda.

— Ok, se quiser que eu vá, eu vou. Mando a resposta agora. — Fingi estar digitando algo. O moreno suspirou, passando a mão na têmpora.

— Olha o assunto que estamos falando... E-

— Enviando mensageeem. — Cantei, brincando.

— Não, não quero que vá. Não quero que saia com ele. — Falou rapidamente, segurando minha mão.

Naruto, isso é maldade, sabia?

O encarei sem dizer nada e sorri. Sorri por sentir seu lado ciumento e protetor. De repente, aproximei-me, colando meu corpo no seu, aproximando nossos lábios, mas não o beijando. Fiquei um pouco na ponta dos pés por ele ser mais alto que eu.

— Eu não ia. — Confessei, sentindo sua respiração vindo de seus lábios entreabertos. — Você devia saber que eu não ia.

— Mas na última vez você quase foi...

— Não quero mais sair com garotos da faculdade pelo que aconteceu da ultima vez...

— Então por que me mostrou isso? — Perguntou, levando, sorrateiramente, sua mão em minha cintura.

— Eu apenas queria ver sua reação — Acariciei seu peitoral. — Me desculpe se te deixei bravo ou algo assim.

— Tudo bem... — Deu um aperto forte em minha cintura, fazendo-me arfar. Logo aproximou do meu ouvido, sussurrando: —Eu adoro te ouvir gemer.

— S-Sasuke...— Sussurrei. Droga. Eu não posso me excitar e, muito menos, fazer algo com ele. —Não podemos... Você está no seu trabalho... E-

— Naruto..— Sussurrou, fazendo-me ficar calado e encara-lo. Logo o moreno se aproximou do meu rosto, quase me beijando, mas não fazendo tal ato. —Você me paga, garoto. —Sussurrou, apertando minha virilha contra ele, sentindo seu membro meio acordado, fazendo-me sentir um arrepio.

— Sasuke... Não, Sasuke.. — Tentei me afastar dele, mas meu corpo estava meio enfraquecido. Maldito bastardo.

Sakura*

Um sorriso sorrateiro se abrira em meus lábios enquanto eu encarava a porta do escritório do Sasuke, onde ele estava sozinho com Naruto. Espero que dessa vez eles se comam.

De repente, alguém toca em meu ombro, fazendo-me soltar um gritinho vergonhoso e olhando rapidamente para trás. Era Itachi, que riu da minha reação.

— Está sendo procurada? — Perguntou com um ar brincalhão.

— Não ainda. — Brinquei. — O que o senhor deseja?

— Você na minha sala. — Respondeu, sério.

— O-O que??!

— Você deveria estar na minha sala. Eu estava te chamando pois tem uma moça chamada Kurenai insistindo numa parceria. — Sua feição séria se transformou, logo depois destas palavras, em uma risonha. — O que achou que era?

— A-Ah... Nada. — Respondi sem graça.

— Sua sapeca. — Riu, piscando para mim. — Bom, não queria perguntar pois, provavelmente, não é da minha conta, mas por que olha tanto para a porta do escritório de Sasuke?

— Naruto está lá com ele.

— Ahh... O que acha que pode acontecer?

— Não sei... Uns prováveis amassos. — Comentei, sorrindo maliciosa.

— Entendo.. Bom, vamos lá na minha sala e tente tirar aquela moça de lá pois minha paciência com ela está no limite.

— Sim, senhor. — Levantei e o segui até sua sala. Ao chegarmos, uma morena, a mesma que Sasuke havia expulsado de sua sala, estava sentada numa cadeira próxima a mesa de Itachi. — A senhora poderia se retirar?

— Não posso, estou ocupada, queridinha. — Sorriu sínica para mim.

Queridinha, uh?

— Quero que saia daqui agora! — Berrei, firme, assustando ela e Itachi. Eu sei ser " do caralho " quando quero. — São ordens.

— Aff! Esses irmãos Uchiha são ignorantes a beça! — Levantou-se, passando emburrada por mim e Itachi.

— Obrigado, Sakura. — Itachi agradeceu.

— De nada, Itachi-Sama.

Naruto*

Sasuke distribuía vários beijos pelo meu pescoço, fazendo-me, aos poucos, derreter-me em seus braços. Porém, eu me manteria firme. Não vou me entregar de mão beijada pra esse bastardo. Seus lábios quentes tocavam repetidas vezes em meu pescoço, causando-me certos arrepios, quando, de repente, sinto seus dentes cravarem na curva do meu pescoço, mordendo-a e chupando-a logo em seguida. Claro que gemi em resposta, mas logo em seguida comecei a dar leves tapas em meu braço, tentando recuperar minhas forças perdidas em meio as carícias.

—Por que se nega tanto à isso?— Sussurrou em meu ouvindo, fazendo-me parar.

Traduzindo : " por que se nega tanto a transar comigo? "

Simples, eu ainda teu meu ego, meu amigo,orgulho.

—Eu ainda tenho meu orgulho, bastardo.— Respondi, tentando me desvencilhar dele, falhando.

— Ele não se fez presente na ultima vez, certo?— Perguntou, apertando repetidas vezes, lentamente, minha cintura, fazendo-me arfar e apertar seus braços.

— S-Se dê o respeito, bastardo. Você está no seu trabalho. — Tentava, varias vezes, me soltar dele, mas meu corpo estava enfraquecido ainda.

— E qual o problema?

— E se alguém ouvir? E, pior, se alguém ver?

— Eu silencio todos. Eu tenho esse poder, lembra? Mas, eu sei que está com medo de fazer isso, eu entendo. Apenas quero te deixar excitado.

— Isso é jogo sujo!

— Não é não. — De repente, seus lábios tocam os meus, que, imediatamente, os correspondem. Desta vez seu beijo tinha quase a mesma intensidade que teve naquela vez dentro do carro, a diferença era que eu, claramente, não estava sobre ele, provocando-o. A lembrança da cena do que aconteceu dentro do carro me deixou mais excitado; o pensamento de ter ele em mim foi o limite para enfraquecer minhas pernas, fazendo-me quase cair, mas o moreno foi rápido o suficiente e me segurou. — Está tudo bem? — Perguntou desfazendo o ósculo.

— Claro, claro que está, bastardo! Me solta, S-Sa... Ahr... — Sua sorrateira perna começou a estimular meu membro pela calça, me fazendo apertar seus braços por conta do prazer que sentia. Claro, eu não diria isso.

— O que acha? Está gostoso?

— Ahr.. S-Sasuke..

— Está gostoso, Naruto?

Não. Não está, bastardo! Não... Nã... Merda.

—N-Não! —Sussurrei. —Ahr... Hum.. Não está gostoso..

— Quer que eu faça ficar? — Perguntou tirando uma de suas mão da minha cintura e adentrando-a, lentamente, na minha calça.

— S-Sasuke... Por favor... N-Não podemos fazer isso aqui..

— Quer que façamos onde? – Parou de se movimentar, fazendo-me relaxar.

— N-Não sei.. — Respondi ofegante. — Mas não aqui..

—Só me responde... Vocêquer?

Sim, quero te esganar! Quero te matar por me desestabilizar tão facilmente como nenhum outro conseguiu! Quero te esganar! Esganar por ser tão fodidamente perfeito!

Olhei para baixo, evitando contato visual, tentando achar palavras para respondê-lo. Que droga! Como Sasuke consegue me deixar assim? Comopodeme deixarassimtão facilmente? Meu coração palpitava como uma metralhadora com munição infinita, que caía mas parecia rodear e voltar a reabastecer a metralhadora — ou o meu coração.

Apertei minimamente seu braço, mostrando nervosismo. Sabe palavras? Então, morreram na minha boca e ainda fizeram um velório. Não sabia o que responder à ele, até que, de repente, ele segura meu queixo, erguendo-o em sua direção, fazendo-me encará-lo.

— Não ficarei triste se dizer que n-

— E-Eu...Quero..

Ah, Naruto.. O que você está fazendo? Está fodendo sua futura vida, sabia? Está, realmente, pensando em foder com ele?

Desculpe, consciência, mas hoje meu voto é sim.

( Aniki-S: desculpe, não aguentei haushau )

— Você.. Quer?

— Quero, poxa! — Dei um tapa fraco em seu braço, olhando para o lado, totalmente envergonhado. Com rapidez, Sasuke me levanta pelas nádegas, trocando nossas posições, sentando-me na mesa e ficando na minha frente.

— Não vai se arrepender.

— Que frase de garota de programa. — Brinquei, vendo seu sorriso malicioso diminuir e seu rosto se transformar num meio emburrado.

— Não me irrite, garoto. – Ameaçou, afastando-se de mim e rodeando a mesa, pegando um telefone a fio e discando um numero. — Sakura? Avise Itachi que estou de saída. — Avisou encarando-me. — Sim. Caso ele pergunte o motivo diga que...Prioridadespessoais... Sim, obrigado. — Desligou, colocando o celular sobre a mesa e sorrindo para mim.

— " Prioridade "? — Indaguei.

— Sim. Não questione.

— Não posso ser sua prio-

— Pois é a minha prioridade. — Cortou-me, segurando meu queixo. — E nada mudará isso.

— O-Okay... Vamos logo. — Afastei-me, descendo da mesa.

— Ansioso?

— Talvez. — Sorri ladino, encarando malicioso quando, de repente, a porta é aberta bruscamente, emitindo um estrondo alto na sala.

— Finalmente consegui entrar! — Uma ruiva entrou, feliz da vida.

— Não pode entrar, senhora!! — Sakura berrava atrás da mulher, tentando impedi-la de algo.

— Ah, sai empregada! — Virou-se, quase empurrando Sakura, mas ela se esquivou rapidamente. — Apenas quero dar uma " palinha " com o Senhor Sasuke. — de costas dava para ver seu sorriso ridículo de cínico. Ao virar-se, tive uma desagradável surpresa em descobrir quem era. Karin sorri falsamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que me via. — Ah, oi! Não o vi. Me chamo Karin Nohara. — Esticou a mão para que eu apertasse. Não aguentei e lhe dei as costas seguindo para a porta.

— Te aguardo lá fora,Querido. — O encarei de relance, vendo seu rosto meio surpreso e voltei a andar, sendo seguido por Sakura.

— Por que negou o aperto de mão? Conhece ela? — A rosada perguntou.

— Sim. Uma mal falada da faculdade. Ahhr! Droga! Não aguento aquele maldito sorriso falso! — reclamei, encostando-me em sua mesa.

— Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem, Naru-

—Ahr! Por favor!— Um gemido ecoara do escritório de Sasuke, dando-me nos nervos.

— Ta, não se acalme. — A rosada murmurou.

—Sakura!— A voz de Sasuke se fez presente, assustando a Haruno, que correu para a sala. Obvio, fiquei um pouco atrás dela, porem longe.

— Si-

— Chame a merda dos seguranças e tire essa vadia daqui!! — Karin abraçava o moreno, tentando beijá-lo. Num movimento rápido, o moreno a lançou no chão com certa raiva nos olhos. — NÃO ME FAÇA MOSTRAR O SIGNIFICADO DO MEU NOME!

— Ah, S-Sasuke-Sama... — A garota estava pasma, eu também. Nunca imaginaria o temperamento de Sasuke àquele nivel.

— Ali! — O grito de Sakura ecoou, fazendo-me olhar e ver dois guardas se aproximarem, passando por mim, pegando a ruiva pelos braços, esta que não se debateu, apenas foi.

— E não permitam a entrada dela novamente! — Ordenou, limpando seu terno, como ser ela estivesse suja e havia o sujado. — Me desculpe por isso, Loirinho.

— S-Sasuke...

— Não queria te mostrar esse lado... Bom, na pior das hipóteses eu posso ser pior queisso..

— Bom... Ok... Vamos logo.

O apartamento de Sasuke era bem mais normal que eu pensava. Eu imaginava um pequeno bar, uma sala desnecessária apenas para por um piano ou outros instrumentos. Mas seu apartamento era quase como o meu, mudando apenas o tamanho, os papeis de paredes e os móveis ( a cor ).

— Sinta-se em casa. — Falou ao colocar a o terno no sofá, ficando apenas com a camisa branca. — Quer alguma bebida?

— Não, obrigado.

— É melhor refrescar sua garganta.. — Encarou-me de relance. Senti, em sua frase, o teor sexual que ela transmitia. Sasuke é, claramente, um safado de primeira.

— Uma agua, então.

— Chiyo! —Chamou por alguém e logo uma senhora, que aparentava uns sessenta anos, apareceu.

— Sim, filho?

— Um copo d'água por favor.

— Claro. Olá! — Acenou para mim sorrindo, de modo que me fez repetir o gesto. — Seu amigo?

— Não exatamente, Chiyo. — Sasuke respondeu, sorrindo para ela e logo me olhando com um olhar penetrativo e malicioso.

— Seu namorado?

— Quase.

— Quase? — Soltei, logo repreendendo-me em seguida.

— Quer que sejamos mais que amigos?

— Seremos mais que amigos, seremos friends. — Sorri meio querendo fazer graça, vendo o moreno colocar a mão no rosto, um gesto de " Meu Deus... Serio isso? "

— Vejo que que são bem íntimos. — A senhora murmurou, sorrindo. — Você faz bem o tipo do meu rapaz, garotinho. — Deu as costas, andando pra outro comodo. — Fico feliz de ver, em vinte anos, uma pessoa íntima de Sasuke sem ser seu irmão.

Sua frase deixara-me intrigado. Sasuke nunca se relacionou com ninguém? Por que? Ele tem medo? E por que comigo? E por que eu faço o seu tipo? E o que ela é para ele?

Talvez meu rosto deixara transparecer algumas perguntas, fazendo Sasuke sorrir.

— Ela é uma empregada minha, que a considero mais uma avó do que empregada. Ela sempre cuidou de mim, principalmente depois da morte da minha mãe e o desaparecimento repentino do meu pai. Nunca tive vontade de me relacionar com alguém por sempre ter o famoso " orgulho e coração de gelo", e você, sem esforço algum, quebrou minha barreira de orgulho e frieza, o que costumava manter-me longe de vínculos amorosos. Passei até mesmo a ser mais carinhoso com o meu irmão. — Sorriu meio envergonhado. — Sabe, eu quero te agradecer de alguma forma.. — Aproximou-se de mim, tomando minhas mãos, olhando-me nos olhos. —E eu acho que te dando prazer pode ser um bom começo de agradecimento.

Ah, claro, nem para termos um simples momento fofo, ele consegue transformar num momento sexual. Incrível, faz de novo, faz.

Um sorriso safado pairou em seus lábios ao me ver corar. De repente Chiyo aparece, assustando-me.

— Aqui o copo de agua, meninos. — Entregou para Sasuke, que me deu.

— Obrigado, Chiyo. — Agradeci.

— Que engraçado... Sasuke demorou dias para aprender meu nome e você conseguiu pronunciá-lo facilmente.

— Sou mais inteligente que ele, Chiyo. — Gabei-me, rindo de seu rosto emburrado.

— Ah, mais inteligente que eu? Isso é o que veremos. Chiyo, por hoje você está liberada. — Sua frase deu-me certos calafrios. Seu olhar não era nada amoroso para cima de mim, parecia mais um caçador esperando o momento certo para pegar sua presa.

Que, na pior ( ou melhor ) das hipóteses, era eu.

— Sim. — Chiyo fez uma curta reverencia para mim e para ele, caminhando até a porta. — Ah, queridos, – chamou-nos, já perto da porta, abrindo-a enquanto falava. — Caso queriam lubrificante, há no seu escritório, filho. — Retirou-se.

O QUÊ?!

Meu rosto queimava em vergonha. Nunca, na vida, terei coragem de olhá-la novamente! De repente sinto meu corpo ser puxado de encontro com a frente do moreno, assustando-me.

— Pode deixar, tia Chiyo. — Sasuke murmurou próximo ao meu ouvido, puxando-me até seu quarto. Ao chegarmos, ele fez questão de me empurrar para a cama.

Bastardo. Como eu quero te esganar.

Olhei para trás e o vi retirar a camisa lentamente, exibindo seus músculos. Dei-me o luxo de sentar na cama, com as pernas em forma de W, admirando seu corpo. Quem diria que aquelas roupas caras escondiam essa belezinha.

Ao se aproximar o suficiente, beijou lentamente meus lábios, fazendo-me corresponde-lo. Sua boca tinha uma gosto malditamente bom. Logo, aos poucos, ele me deitou na cama, ficando sobre mim.

Autora*

— Quer brincar um pouco? — Perguntou, não esperando reposta do loiro e logo colocando a mão dentro da calça alheia. Naruto, ao sentir a mão do moreno acariciar a glande de seu membro, arqueou as costas, arranhando as do outro. Aquilo seria, basicamente, sua primeira vez. Já que, a ultima vez que se masturbou, com a mão e com um vibrador de uns vinte centímetros, foi há anos atrás — Aquilo doeu pelo fato de não saber direito exercer tal ação, o que não lhe deixava excitado também, algo que o levou a nunca mais tentar se masturbar.

Sasuke fazia tais movimentos com maestria, fazendo o loiro gemer cada vez um pouco mais alto. O loiro apertava os dedos dos pés com força, deixando as pontas dos mesmos branca.

Sasuke sentia seu membro começar a latejar, de forma que acabou por fisgar de maneira intensa e dolorida, fazendo, sem querer, o moreno apertar a glande do loiro. Este que gemeu arrastado.

" Você ainda tem chance de parar com isso, Naruto."

O subcociente do loiro o alertava a todo momento — Bom, enquanto eletinhaconsciênciado que fazia.

O loiro, inconscientemente, levou a mão direita até o membro do moreno, apertando-o, causando um espasmo gostoso em Sasuke.

— Quero f-fazer uma coisa. — Falou, corado, ao moreno, que parou com os movimentos e sentou na cama, ajudando o loiro a levantar.

— O que vai fazer? — Sasuke indagou, seguindo, com os olhos, o loiro – este que levantava da cama.

— Cale a boca e observe. — Ordenou, apoiando-se nas coxas do moreno para pisar no chão. Logo afastou as mãos das coxas alheias e se ajoelhou bruscamente no chão, ficando à frente do moreno e sobre o calcanhar.

Sasuke, obviamente, se surpreendeu com a atitude do loiro, mas, obviamente, gostou de tal coisa. Afastou, lentamente, as pernas. Havia entendido o recado do loiro quando se sentou.

Naruto*

— Quer fazer as honras? — Sasuke perguntou, sorrindo sorrateiro.

Traduzindo: " Quer tirar minha calça pra chupar o meu pau ou quer que eu faça? "

Sasuke, ainda quero te esganar.

Algumas pessoas tem uma duvida pesada sobre algumas coisas, como: qual faculdade? Qual cor? Qual vestido? Qual roupa?

Eu tenho sobre : Esgano saporra ou continuo com o que estou fazendo?

— Tire apenas a calça. Eu cuido doresto.— Respondi.

Sasuke tirou o cinto sem parar de me olhar e eu, por minha vez, o olhava e olhava, vez ou outra, para sua mão.

Que foi? Não sou safado não.

Bom, um pouco.

Ta bom, bastante.

Ta, caralho, sou safado sim.

Depois de abaixar a calça, ele se apoiou com ambas as mãos na cama, fixando os olhos em cada movimento meu.

Bom, Naruto, como você já viu em videos pornôs.

Dava pra ver — claro com a luz do dia que não tinha naquele momento, pois o quarto estava meio escuro, o sol estava sendo escondido pelas cortinas e venezianas — seu membro duro, pedindo aos prantos por minhas mãos.

Aos prantos pelo fato de não chorar, mas liberar certas " lágrimas ".

Sasuke puxou-o de dentro da peça íntima ao ver que eu não ter coragem de fazer tal coisa, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo com a própria mão. Meu Santinho, isso vai entrar em mim?

Puta merda! É enorme!

— É um tamanho bom pra você? — Sasuke perguntou com a voz rouca.

— T-Tem certeza que isso vai entrar em mim?

— Vai sim. Me dê sua mão. — Pediu e assim fiz. O moreno pegou minha mão direita e a colocou em seu membro, fazendo os mesmo movimentos que fazia com a própria mão , mas " ensinando " a minha. Sentia toda sua extensão e as veias que saltavam em extremo tesão. Meu coração está a ponto de sucumbir de tão rápido que batia. Meu rosto, provavelmente, parecia um idiota; uma criança entretida com umbrinquedoque acabara de ganhar e que é tão legal e incrível que não consegue tirar os olhos daquilo. — Tão quente... — Sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

De repente senti meu camarada acordar com as breves arfadas do moreno e, sem delongas, fisgou, causando-me um espasmo — o que fez-me dar um curro pulinho vergonhoso. Algo estava escorrendo pelas minhas têmporas, o que deduzi ser suor.

Subitamente Sasuke larga minha mão, uma deixa de que era para o seu querido " loirinho " cuidar do resto, como havia dito.

Minhas mão direita tremia devagar, a qual segurava sua extensão. E se eu fizer algo errado? E se eu machucá-lo?

— Acalme-se... Faça o que sabe. — Sasuke sussurrou, como se tivesse lido minha mente. Respirei fundo e movimentei, aos poucos, minha mão para cima e para baixo. Oh, como eu desejo não fazer merda. Estou tão inseguro quanto Sakura quando vai escolher seu batom.

Aos poucos um calor paira entre nós, dando-me vontade de tirar minha camisa, mas não teria coragem. Impulsivamente aproximo meu rosto para próximo de sua glande, lambendo-a devagar, sentindo um gosto meio salgado, resumindo: Bom.

Bem, para o meu paladar eu diria ótimo.

Sasuke, em resposta ao meu ato, deu um curto espasmo ao sentir a cabeça de seu membro de encontro com a minha língua.

— Por que... Não tenta pôreledentro da sua boca? — Murmurou com a voz ainda rouca, embargada no prazer. Sim, boa ideia. Por que não diz " Por que não me faz um boquete logo?"?

Depois de movimentar minha mão para cima e para baixo umas duas vezes, decidi fazer o que ele pedia.

Aproximei minha boca de seu membro, lambendo a glande, logo tirei minha mão, lambendo, agora, sua extensão. Que gosto salgado, porém bom. Sasuke realmente é um fodido gostoso.

Bom, eu não o falaria isso.

Fechei os olhos lambendo toda sua extensão, mexendo, lentamente, com as mãos em suas bolas, onde estava gostosamente quente, o que levou-me a lamber lá também.

— Ahr, Naruto... Você já fez isso a-alguma vez? — Perguntou baixinho, rouco e com a cabeça para trás, arfando.

— Não. — Respondi, logo voltando a lamber seu membro. De repente, uma ansiedade de por todo o seu membro em minha boca se fez presente em mim, fazendo-me ficar de joelhos — pois estava meio sentado sobre meu calcanhar — e pôr tudo o que desse em minha boca.

Claro, quase não deu a metade, mas continuei tentando até sentir tocar em minha garganta, mas ainda não havia sido tudo. Fiquei parado alguns segundos e logo comecei movimentos para frente e para trás, resumindo: um fodido boquete gostoso.

No que Sasuke me transformou, meu Santinho?

Eram movimentos lentos, gostosos e salgados, o que fez meu interior se contrair, pedindo por Sasuke, fazendo-me gemer. De repente sinto seus dedos acariciarem devagar meu rosto, enquanto, de seus lábios, gemidos contidos saíam. Logo aumentei a velocidade, gemendo a cada investida dada em seu membro. O meu eu do passado nunca se imaginou fazendo um boquete em um cara, muito menos este sendo meu futuro chefe ( bom, claro, se ele me contratar).

Uma de minhas mãos se apoiavam em sua coxa, a outra apertava meu membro. Ele estava me incomodando por já estar excitado. Maldito bastardo com a maldita facilidade de excitar qualquer um.

De repente sinto sua mão pegar meu cabelo e começar a fazer movimentos mais bruscos para frente e para trás, fazendo, repetidas vezes, seu pau tocar em minha garganta.

— Sua boca é tão gostosa... — Sussurrou arfando, enquanto eu gemia. Se eu acordasse dias atrás e falassem " Você vai fazer um fodido boquete no seu superior "( claro, novamente, se ele me contratar. )

Eu iria rir e falar " Ta louco? Fumou maconha molhada?"

Minha boca ficava cada vez mais quente quando, de súbito, esta é preenchida por algo morno e meio gosmento.

Eu cuspiria se não fosse UMA TONELADA.

Sasuke tem lotes de sêmen, só pode.

Afastei-me rapidamente de seu membro, engolindo seu sêmen, quase me engasgando. Minha respiração estava curta e eu respirava descompassado quando, de repente, ele me puxa para cima da cama, deitando-me.

— Como é tão bom nisso se nunca fez? — Perguntou, acariciando meu rosto, com cara de quem estava loucamente afim de me foder.

— Eu não sei.. — De repente, ele senta na cama começa a se despir, ficando totalmente nú, mostrando seu megazord já excitado.

( Ta, eu sei, é exagero. )

— Tire as suas. — Ordenou, fazendo-me corar até a pontinha do dedo do pé. Sentei na cama e tirei minha camisa, sendo observado atentamente. Logo tirei minha bermuda, colocando ambas as peças de roupas dobradas sobre a ponta da cama. — Pra quê isso?

— Organização. — Falei, autoritário.

— Vamos jogar no chão, mesmo. — Falou avançando, deitando-me, segurando meus pulsos e começando a beijar-me. Vou acabar seriamente viciado nos lábios dele. Depois de maltratar meus lábios, chupando e mordendo-os diversas vezes, partiu para o meu pescoço, onde fez questão de deixar marcas, fazendo-me gemer como uma puta ensandecida.

Que se foda. Eu quero transar com ele mesmo.

De repente ele solta meus pulsos, levantando-me e colocando-me de quatro.

Que rápido.

— Vou pegar o lubrificante. — Falou, levantando-se da cama. — Não quero te machucar. Não saia dessa posição.

Bom, claro, eu poderia sair dessa posição e esperá-lo sentado numa posição de deboche, mas só de imaginaraquilome punindo de modo severo me da calafrios.

Meu corpo se arrepia só de pensar em ser punido. Minha mente ordena-me que eu saia do lugar, apenas para provocá-lo." seria ótimo ser punido. "fala, já excitada." Deve ser maravilhoso ser punido por ele." sussurra meu interior, contraindo-se." não, não e não! Não será vocês que levarão tapas e chibatadas!"Meu corpo Interfere na conversa excitada de ambos, o único sensato.

Eu estava com certo medo, claro. Sasuke estava excitado e quando se está excitado, é como se estivesse com raiva, não tem consciência do que faz ou diz, então o bastardo poderia ir com força demais.

Não to afim de passar o dia sem conseguir andar direito.

De repente sinto um beijo em minhas costas, fazendo-me arrepiar. Olhei de relance e, claro, era o Uchiha.

— Me fale caso machuque. — Falou enquanto melava os dedos com o recipiente que trouxera. Depois que melou o suficiente, o fechou e se aproximou do meu rosto. — Fique calmo, está bem? Não vou e nem quero te machucar. Apenas relaxe.

Logo se afastou, ficando atrás de mim, abrindo um pouco minhas pernas.

— Vou pôr primeiro um. Caso machuque você me fala, que paramos. — Alertou, fazendo-me assentir. Sasuke colocou lentamente um dedo, logo movimentando-o lentamente, fazendo espalhar uma sensação prazerosa pelo meu corpo e, como resposta, eu arfava.

Seu dedo ia para frente e para trás, simulando uma penetração lenta, o que me enlouquecia por mais um.

— P-Ponha mais um. — arfei, o encarando sobre o ombro.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou, e logo assenti. — Tudo bem. — Sasuke logo pôs mais um dedo, o que fez-me sentir uma grande dor.

Mas uma dor boa, digamos assim.

— É tão apertado... — Lentamente, ele começou a movimentar para frente e para trás, fazendo-me gemer constantemente. O que antes doía, passou a ser prazeroso.

Céus! Era muito gostoso! Como eu sempre achei que isso fosse algo doloroso e sem prazer algum?

Encostei minha cabeça em meus pulsos, sentindo meu corpo ir para frente e para trás na medida em que ele empurrava, sentindo um prazer enorme.

— Ahr... Sas... Sasuke... Me fode logo... Não me tortura as-ssim... — Murmurei de olhos fechados.

— Cale a boca... Sua voz me excita mais do que já estou... — Respondeu baixinho. De repente o moreno aumentou a velocidade, enlouquecendo-me. Seus longos dedos iam cada vez mais fundo, eu já os imaginava tocando minha próstata. Logo Sasuke para, fazendo-me soltar um ar de decepção e alívio. O encarei de relance e o vi se aproximando de meu rosto, com um totalmente imerso no prazer.

— Acho que já consegue me receber... — Sussurrou, arrepiando-me. De repente senti ser virado de barriga para cima de modo brusco. O moreno se posicionou em cima de mim, olhando-me nos olhos intensamente.— Espero que não te machuque. — Sussurrou, logo olhando para baixo. De repente senti algo meio quente e úmida tocar em minha entrada, dando-me calafrios. Deduzi ser seu MEGAZO- ta, eu sei, é exagero, mas só vendo que você acredita.

A cabeça de seu membro liberava pré-gozo, dava pra sentir a pontinha molhada. Logo esta entra lentamente, fazendo-me segurar o lençol com ambas as mãos, apertando-o, mas a minha mão direita fora tomada por ele.

— Caso comece a doer, aperte minha mão. Caso te machuque, me fale que paramos. — Alertou. Assenti minimamente com a cabeça. Logo senti o restante de seu membro entrar, o que doeu um pouco.

Um pouco é o caralho, doeu para um senhor cacete! Não é como nos vídeos pornô não, ta? Dói! E dói demais! Mas como eu não queria que ele parasse, tentei me conter, mas uma maldita lágrima escorreu do canto do meu olho, entregando a minha dor.

— Está te machucando muito? — Perguntou arfando. Será que doía pra ele também? Neguei com a cabeça a sua pergunta. — Por favor, n-não minta pra mim.

— Não está m-machucando muito, S-Sasuke... Mas está doendo. — Admiti.

— Isso eu sei. — Falou com um sorrisinho, apertando levemente minha mão – a qual ele segurava –, que, até o momento, eu não havia dado conta de que eu apertava fortemente sua mão.

Tão forte que meus dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

— Já entrou tudo... Quando eu puder me mexer me diga... — Falou, encostando a cabeca em meu peito. — Ahr... É muito apertado... — Sussurrou.

Eu respirava curto. A dor, aos poucos estava passando. Minutos depois eu o cutuquei com a mão esquerda, vendo-o me encarar.

— Pode se mexer.. — Sussurrei, provavelmente, ruborizado. Sasuke assentiu e deu-me um selinho, que foi prontamente correspondido, e se apoiou com ambas as mãos na cama, soltando a minha.

Autora*

Sasuke começou a se movimentar lentamente, arfando junto ao loiro. Aquilo era loucura, uma maravilhosa loucura. Se fosse visitar os pais do loiro algum outro dia, como vos olharia? Enquanto sorria para os pais, em sua mente vinha a imagem do filho deles gemendo seu nome.

Aquilo parecia errado. Mas os humanos tem mania de fazer tudo errado.

Se empurrava contra o interior acolhedor do loiro, este que estava tirando sua mísera sanidade. Naruto gemia na medida em que o moreno aumentava a velocidade e a força ao estocá-lo. Sasuke o enlouquecia. O moreno, em meio as lentas estocadas, segura a coxa do loiro, apertando-a com força procurando, ensansecidamente, os lábios alheios. Ao achá-los, os beijou e, consequentemente, os mordeu. Naruto normalmente iria reclamar, mas o que é um peido para que já está cagado?

( Desculpe, Desculpe. Quebrou o clima, mas não pude segurar)

Segurou o cabelo do moreno enquanto o beijava. Algo em seus lábios o viciava. Naruto não sabia dizer o que era. Sasuke quebrou o ósculo, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama. Encarou o loiro e o puxou pela mão, colocando-o em seu colo. Aproximou-se do ouvido alheio e sussurrou:

— Cavalgue de jeito loiro. Mas desta vez não simule. Faça.— O Uzumaki abrira um sorriso, segurou os ombros do moreno, levantando e sentando repetidas vezes.

Desconhecia a palavra " timidez ".

Naruto gemia junto a Sasuke. Estava, de algum modo, feliz por não ser apenas imaginação o que estava acontecendo. Seus lábios carnudos formavam um " o " perfeito; sua garganta, aos poucos, estava ficando seca. Não imaginara que sua primeira vez com Uchiha seria tão... Boa(?).

As mãos do moreno seguravam seu quadril, apertando-os, o que fazia o loiro gemer mais. Sasuke levou as mãos até as nádegas do loiro, empurrando-as contra seu membro. Sentia ele ser apertado cada vez mais, e adorava isso.

Já havia transado, antes, com mulheres – prostitutas, para ser exata – e nunca ficava satisfeito. Elas gozavam rápido demais e ficavam acabadas, algo que não o deixava excitado. Elas não sabiam como satisfazê-lo, apenas o deixavam irritado.

Mas Naruto, com certeza, era diferente.Édiferente. Naruto já era excitante sem mesmo querer ser excitante. Seus olhos, boca, bochecha, nariz, pescoço, tudo, exatamente, tudo era na medida perfeita para enlouquecê-lo.

O loiro gemia descompassado a cada descida que dava no membro alheio. Chegava até mesmo a jogar a cabela para trás de prazer. Aquilo era realmente loucura. Sasuke havia saído do trabalho apenas para dar " atenção " ao loiro. Não que Naruto reclame disso.

Estava adorando a atenção que recebia.

Sentiu as presas do moreno morderem seu pescoço e logo depois chupando-o. Aquilo era, em inigualáveis sentidos, prazeroso. Naruto nunca se imaginara assim algum dia. Sasuke segurava suas nádegas com força, chocando-as com sua pélvis, emitindo sons nada decentes.

De repente Sasuke diminui a velocidade das estocadas, ditando movimentos, agora, lentos. Isso enlouquecia o loiro. Naruto apertou os ombros do moreno e descansou a cabeça em um destes, gemendo.

Sasuke estava amando ouvir as melodias saídas da doce boca do Uzumaki. Doce boca esta que procurava, como se fosse uma necessidade, a boca do moreno. Os beijos que ambos tinham pareciam acalmá-los e sincronizá-los melhor. Era algo inexplicavelmente bom. Sasuke o beijou, parando de se mover e deitando-o na cama sem quebrar o ósculo.

Aos poucos se afastou da boca inchada do loiro, segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça e sorrindo perverso. Sentia seu corpo suar, mas não dava a mínima. Aproximou-se dos lábios alheios deixando um selinho, logo partindo para os mamilos. Sasuke iria adorar torturar o loiro.

E Naruto sabia disso. Oh, se sabia.

Naruto*

Pronto.

Me compra um caixão, pois vou enterrar o Sasuke.

Pra quê me torturar, hein? Ele quer me ver suplicar para que ele me fizesse gozar logo? É isso?

Arqueei minha costa, gemendo, enquanto o maldito mordiscava e chupava meu mamilo direito. Ele adora me torturar. Eu estou louco para matá-lo. Meus pulsos estavam presos, não dando-me opções alem de ceder e deixar esse prazer avassalador nos preencher. Entretanto ainda quero esgana-lo.

Eu apertei seu quadril com minhas pernas, por ele estar entre elas. Sua lingua quente rodeava e chupava meu mamilo, deixando-o molhado, logo ele parou e partiu para o outro, soltando meus pulsos, apoiando-se na cama com uma das mãos e a outra usou para me estimular. Droga. Como eu posso ter algum tipo de sanidade perante a isto?!

Minhas mãos foras instintivamente em direção ao seu cabelo, segurando-o e puxando-o. Meu corpo estava a beira do limite do limite! Sasuke não tinha algum tipo de piedade! De repente ele para e se afasta, puxando-me e colocando-me de quatro, todavia puxando meus braços para trás, prendendo-os em minha costa, fazendo, consequentemente, meu peito ficar sobre a cama.

Tudo não deu sequer 30 segundos.

— Quero que grite o meu nome quando gozar. — Falou e logo penetrou-me violentamente sem sequer terminar sua frase. Começou a estocar-me rapidamente, com mais força e mais brutalidade. Sua pélvis de encontro com minhas nádegas emitiam altos sons de copos colidindo.

Ele segurava meus braços com apenas uma mão, a outra ele usava para dar fortes tapas em minha bunda, algo que ardia, porém ardia de uma maneira boa.

" Boa " não, " gostosa ".

Meu interior tremia com suas investidas fortes, o que fazia minha garganta secar de tanto gemer. Logo ele soltou meus braços, segurando com ambas as mãos minha bunda, estocando-me mais rápido.

Aah! Deus! Que maravilhoso!

Eu sentia algo intenso vir. Tão intenso que fazia meu interior contrair de maneira que fazia Sasuke gemer e apertar minhas nádegas. Segurei com todas as forças o lençol da cama gemendo repetidas vezes o nome de Sasuke. Meu coração parecia que ia sucumbir de tão rápido que batia, meu corpo estava quente, muito quente.

De repente sinto meu membro despejar algo que, Deus! Encostei meu rosto na cama gritando pelo nome do Uchiha, sentindo seu membro ficar mais grande e se desfazer. Senti o moreno encostar a testa em minha costa, gemendo pelo meu nome. Meu interior foi preenchido de maneira inexplicavelmente boa.

Maravilhosa, eu diria.

Meu corpo estava pesado, não conseguiria nem sentar na cama de tão cansado que estou. Sasuke apenas se jogou do meu lado, respirando descompassado. Com, provavelmente, suas ultimas forças, o moreno puxou-me, deitando-me em seu peito, este que subia e descia.

— O que achou, loirinho?

— Cale a boca. — Retruquei, envergonhado.

— Levarei isso como " eu gostei " — Falou abraçando-me.

Sim, bastardo, eu gostei.

Gostei e se pudesse ou se conseguisse pediria outra rodada.


	9. Palavra Certa

Acordei meio cansado. A cama era extremamente confortável e não me fazia ter vontade de sair de lá. Abri os olhos para ter melhor visão de onde eu estava. Era um quarto que estava meio escuro, não tanto por conta das venezianas clareadas pelo sol. Encarei de relance o despertador, este que marcava 8:50 da manhã. Dormi o dia todo ontem? Eu hibernei?!. Sentei-me na cama e senti certa dor em minha intimidade e uma certa ardência em meu corpo. E, de imediato, vestígios dos acontecimentos me veio em mente, fazendo-me ruborizar e meu coração acelerar.

Levantei com certa dificuldade e fiquei em pé completamente nú. O quarto estava vazio, tirando os móveis, havia somente eu naquele cômodo. Um pouco longe havia um espelho grande, então caminhei, sentindo dor em minhas nádegas, até o espelho. Ao chegar, quase caio para trás ao ver o estado em que meu corpo se encontrava. Estava com varias marcas de dentes e chupões por toda parte, desde o pescoço até a virilha. Meus pulsos estavam avermelhados e meus lábios também.

COMO FOI QUE DEIXEI TUDO CHEGAR A ESSE PONTO?

Virei-me meio puto e caminhei até o guarda roupa próximo e, ao abrir, tenho uma ampla visão de diversas camisas sociais pretas. Sasuke realmente é um emo. Pego qualquer uma delas e a minha cueca. A camisa era grande o suficiente para cobrir até a metade das minhas coxas. Ao vestir-me, andei até o banheiro que, se duvidar, é do tamanho do meu quarto, e escovei os dentes. Depois fui até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a, descendo, lentamente as escadas, e do meio da escada eu conseguia escutar um revira e mexe na cozinha. Será que era Sasuke?

Depois de descer caminhei até a cozinha, onde lá estava Chiyo, que preparava algo. Ao virar-se para pegar algo, ela nota minha presença, fazendo uma curta e rápida reverencia.

\- Bom dia, filho. - Cumprimentou-me docemente.

\- B-Bom dia... Que horas são?

\- São 9:12, filho. - Respondeu sorrindo. Logo olhou para o meu pescoço, fazendo-me corar de leve. - Quer um pano morno para diminuir a visibilidade das marcas?

Oh, céus, eu amo essa mulher, todavia estou completamente envergonhado por ela está falando isso. Mesmo sendo algo que vá, com certeza, me ajudar.

\- S-Sim...

\- Não fique envergonhado, filho. Está tudo bem. Não mordo. - Sorriu enquanto pegava uma penela e colocava agua. - Sasuke saiu um pouco mais cedo pois havia recebido uma ligação do irmão, Itachi, então teve de ir pois era importantíssimo. Disse para mim fazer companhia à você e que cuidasse bem de seu bem mais preciso.

Neste momento meu rosto teve uma variação de cores escuras avermelhadas. Como Sasuke pode me chamar de algo assim sendo que não temos nem um relacionamento?!

E como eu posso ter transado com ele sendo que não temos nem um relacionamento?!

Naruto, vamos ter uma conversinha depois.

\- Bem mais preciso, é? - Murmurei comigo mesmo.

\- Quer comer algo, filho?

\- Não precisa.. - Recusei corado. Por mais que eu estivesse com fome, minha timidez e educação falavam mais alto.

\- O Uchiha disse para alimentá-lo bem antes que você saísse.

\- Não preciso de babá, senhora Chiyo.

\- Pode me apenas chamar de Chiyo, filho. Porém são ordens, querido.. Não quer nem um suco?

\- Bom... Pode ser.

Chiyo abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco de laranja e pegou um copo de vidro, colocando, em seguida, o suco no copo.

\- Aqui. Tome. - Deu-me o copo.

\- Obrigado, Chiyo..

\- Pelo que minha velha memoria lembra, esta camisa social do jovem rapaz era uma que já não dava em seu corpo por ele ter frequentado bastante a academia.

\- A-Ah..

\- Você tem um corpo bem afeminado para um rapaz, filho. - Andou até a panela que já começava a ferver e apagou o fogo, logo mergulhou um pano fino.

\- P-Pois é.. - Ri envergonhado e nervoso.

\- Pegue. - Falou entregando o pano morno. Ao pegar o pano, coloquei sobre as marcas que o bastardo fizera em meu pescoço e, de repente, de um modo estranho, senti uma fisgada ao lembrar de seus lábios quentes tocando em meu pescoço. Manti a calma. Eu não podia, sobre hipótese alguma, me excitar na frente da senhora Chiyo.

\- Senhora Chiyo... Poderia me falar mais sobre a personalidade de Sasuke?

\- Ah, claro. - Respondeu entusiasmada. Puxou uma cadeira alta, que para mim é chique, e sentou-se em minha frente. - Sasuke, antes de sua mãe falecer, era um garotinho muito sorridente. Eu tinha uns vinte anos quando entrei para esta casa. Sasuke devia ter uns três ou quatro. Não me lembro tão bem. Ele e Itachi eram verdadeiros irmãos. Apesar de brigarem feito inimigos, se amavam mais que tudo e sempre se apoiavam em qualquer decisão. Houve um tempo em que Itachi se apaixonou e contou com a ajuda do irmãozinho, que tentava falar para a moça, de modo discreto, que o irmão gostava dela. Claro, ela percebia, mas fingia-se de desentendida pois achava engraçado seus ingênuos atos de tentar juntá-la ao irmão mais velho. - Sorri ao imaginar um sasukezinho tentando falar para uma garota que o irmão mais velho gostava dela. De repente Chiyo levanta e anda até um pequeno quarto, onde, de lá, sai com uma pequena caixa em mãos. - Aqui fica alguns álbuns. Nunca tive a intenção de mostrar à alguém que algum dos meninos conhecesse temporariamente, mas você parece ser especial para o meu garoto.

Ela falava com tanta tranquilidade, que nem sequer parecia passar em sua mente o samba que estava dentro de mim. Sou acostumado a ser apenas um amigo divertido aos outros, não alguém especial.

Chiyo abriu a caixa e pegou um álbum e logo o folheou. Procurou uma imagem especifica e me mostrou, onde lá continha um garotinho de cabelo preto sorrindo e uma mulher, também de cabelo preto, segurando-o pelo torso. Pareciam muito felizes.

Logo me toquei que era Sasuke com sua mãe. Não era difícil perceber que ambos eram mãe e filho, até porque eram quase idênticos. Me toquei que era Sasuke pelo sorriso e pelo modo que seu olhar era penetrativo. Mesmo sorrindo.

Mesmo numa foto.

\- Este é Sasuke - Apontou para o menino. - e essa é a dona Mikoto. Sua mãe.

Mikoto... Não lembro onde, mas eu já ouvi falar desse nome.

Logo Chiyo procura outra imagem e me mostra dois garotos. Um de cabelo um pouco comprido e um parecido com o da foto anterior. Era Sasuke e Itachi. Eles eram absurdamente idênticos quando criança, minha nossa nossa nossa. Itachi sorria enquanto o irmão caçula o abraçava por trás. Tão fofos.

\- Este é Itachi e Sasuke. - Informou. Chiyo deixou o álbum e pegou outro. Folheou e me mostrou uma imagem. Havia dois adultos. - Esta é a senhora Mikoto e seu marido, Fugaku.

\- O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Depois que ele descobriu que a senhora Mikoto estava doente, não a quis mais. Traiu-na diversas vezes enquanto seus filhos lhe faziam companhia no hospital. Ela foi diagnosticada com um câncer avançado, num estagio que, infelizmente, não havia cura. Aguentou três meses no hospital e, em seus últimos dias, pediu para que eu cuidasse de seus meninos. A senhora Mikoto era uma irmã para mim. Uma irmã que não tive por muito tempo. - Ela falava com tanto pesar, dava-me vontade de chorar. - Uma vez ouvi o jovem rapaz dizer que nunca se apaixonaria para a mãe. Disse que nunca iria se relacionar com alguém sem ser eu e Itachi. Fico feliz por você ser uma exceção, jovem.

E lá vamos nós corar novamente.

Meu rosto ficou quente de uma hora para outra, causando-me desconforto.

\- Sasuke, depois do falecimento da mãe, mudou completamente. De um garotinho alegre e brincalhão, para alguém frio e reservado. Bom, pelo que Itachi fala. Sasuke tem uma personalidade forte. Era um garotinho muito amoroso, mas, depois, se tornou muito distante. Ele foi o que mais sofreu. Hoje em dia ele está mais carinhoso com o irmão, pelo que vejo. Deixou de ser aquele cubinho de gelo seco.

\- Eu ainda não conheci o lado frio dele. Que bom. - Comentei rindo de lado.

\- Você está rouco, filho... Quer algum remédio ou.. -

\- E-Está tudo bem, senhora Chiyo. Não é necessário! - Neguei rindo nervoso e envergonhado. - Bom, é... Acho que vou indo, senhora Chiyo... Tenho que visitar minha mãe no hospital.

\- Ah, sim, sim, filho, pode ir. Desculpe-me o atrevimento, mas o que há com sua mãe?

\- Ela... Está com câncer.

\- Ah... Eu espero que ela melhore e fique forte. Mais forte do que, provavelmente, é. - Sua frase fizera-me abrir um sorriso. Chiyo é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Disso não tenho duvida. Aproximei-me dela e, lentamente, dei-lhe um abraço.

\- Obrigado, Chiyo.

\- Não há de quê, filho. - Respondeu retribuindo o gesto. Depois de meio tempo desfiz o abraço, dando-lhe um sorriso, logo virando-me, caminhando para o quarto. Subir as escadas era um desafio para mim. É um desafio pra quem está fodido em vários sentidos. Subi tentando ignorar a dor que eu sentia, mas a merda da escada parecia não ter fim.

Ao terminar de subir aquele negócio que parecia ser um loop infinito de uma escada, entrei no quarto do Uchiha e fechei a porta, procurando pelas minhas peças de roupas provavelmente perdidas em Nárnia. Ao achá-las, coloquei-as na ponta da cama e comecei a arrumar o quarto, começando pela enorme cama do Uchiha.

O quarto de Sasuke é um quarto que você arruma cantando. Mesmo odiando arrumar algo. É divertido, de algum modo. Depois de um tempo arrumando, olhei para o despertador e ele marcava 10:21. Horário que Sakura, agora, estaria deitava enquanto euzinho arrumava a casa. Sábado não é dia de acordar cedo, então nosso horário de acordar é, no maximo, uma da tarde.

Depois fui ao banheiro tomar banho. Meu corpo doía bastante a cada movimento que eu fazia. Eu não estou preparado para as perguntas da Haruno. Depois de alguns minutos saí do banheiro, vestindo-me. Ao colocar minha box, fiquei na frente do espelho, tentando imaginar como eu esconderia as marcas em meu pescoço que estavam menos vermelhas do que antes.

Obrigado, Chiyo.

Vesti o restante de minhas roupas e deixei a camisa social que vestia sobre a cama do Uchiha. Abri a porta e desci novamente as escadas, já tendo a visão de Chiyo limpando alguns móveis.

\- Bom... Vou indo, Senhora Chiyo.

\- Sim, filho, até mais.

\- Até. - Afastei-me e abri a porta da sala, saindo do apartamento. Olhei para os lados procurando ou elevador ou escada. Não lembrava sequer onde eu estava de verdade. Andei um pouco e avistei o elevador, aproximei-me e entrei, apertando o botão do primeiro andar.

Quando as portas metálicas se abriram, dei de cara com um rapaz que estava entrando. Ignorei-o, saindo do elevador. Ao sair do local, peguei meu celular e procurei um Uber mais próximo. Depois de um tempo o uber que eu havia pedido chegara, e então entrei no carro.

Sasuke*

Peguei o papel da mão da mulher. Mulher essa que eu e Itachi estávamos esperando desde as sete da amanhã e só deu as cara as nove. Mulher essa que sorria, um sorriso maléfico, onde sabia que, se eu assinasse aquele mísero papel, estaria com a porra da vida ganha. Mulher essa que era a secretária de Uchiha Fugaku.

O maldito que abandonou minha mãe em seu pior momento.

O papel estava em perfeito estado. Parecia ter sido colocado numa parte onde não amassaria nem a ponta. Estava com a letra tipica de contrato. Itachi estava rodando em círculos atrás de mim, pensando em como iria lidar com o que estava acontecendo. Estava extremamente nervoso e puto.

Muito puto.

Olhei o nome do aquivo, seu objetivo. Fugaku quer sua parte da empresa.

Parte essa que ele não tem nem morto.

Parte essa que ele vai exigir, mesmo não tendo direito dela.

Olhei para a loira meio incrédulo com o assunto que aquele contrato abordava. Ela apenas sorriu pacificamente.

\- O senhor Uchiha exige que você, Uchiha Sasuke, ou o primogênito, Uchiha Itachi, assine o papel. Este papel dará ao senhor Uchiha os direitos que ele deveria ter.

\- Fugaku não tem direito nenhum! Ele abandonou minha mãe na merda! - Berrei.

\- O senhor Uchiha não afirma isto. Ele me disse que Miko-

\- SENHORA MIKOTO PRA VOCÊ! - Itachi gritou. Aproximou-se com um olhar de ódio, apontando o dedo para a mulher. - NÃO VEM COLOCAR A MINHA MÃE COMO INFERIOR NÃO, SUA VADIA! - A mulher estava pasma. Se fosse outro motivo, eu apartava. Mas dessa vez eu concordo com Itachi. - Fugaku abandonou ela no hospital, SEM PORRA NENHUMA! SEM PORRA NE-NHU-MA! ELE NÃO TEM PARTE NENHUMA AQUI, QUEM REERGUEU ESSA EMPRESA FOI EU E SASUKE, ELE SÓ FICOU DEITADO COÇANDO O CU NA PUTA QUE PARIU! PEGA ESSA PORRA AQUI - Pegou o papel da minha mão, colocando contra o peito da mulher com força, acabando por empurrá-la. - E FALA PRA ELE QUE A GENTE NÃO VAI ASSINAR NADA!

Nunca tinha visto Itachi tão puto em toda minha vida. A secretária estava tão assustada que parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Aproximei-me dela, inexpressivo.

\- Prefere ir por conta própria ou quer que eu chame os seguranças? - Perguntei afastando Itachi aos poucos dela. Ela recuou dois passos e saiu da sala quase correndo.

\- Porra! - Berrou, socando a mesa. - Por que ele vem foder a nossa vida, Sasuke?!

\- Deve achar que, por ser nosso " pai ", deve ter algum direito sobre a empresa Uchiha. Ele sequer merece esse nome. - Itachi pareceu se conformar com minha resposta, sentando-se na cadeira e suspirando.

\- Nunca pensei que ele voltaria. Não depois do que fez. - Comentou.

\- Achei que ele tivesse morrido. Treze anos sem dar sinal de vida.

\- Sim.. - Murmurou passando ambas as mãos no rosto, mostrando-se um tanto emburrado.

Naruto*

Desci do carro, pagando o valor que dera no total da viagem e entrei no prédio. Andei calmamente em direção ao elevador, entrando e logo pressionando o botão do terceiro andar. As paredes eram espelhadas, dando para ver meu corpo todo no reflexo. Minha camisa cobria meu pescoço, ou até onde dava para esconder as marcas.

As portas se abriram, dando-me a visão do corredor vazio. Parece que ninguém sai de casa no domingo. Andei um pouco, logo ficando frente a frente com a porta do meu apartamento. Sakura deve estar numa pose um tanto debochada me esperando. Peguei a chave do meu bolso, colocando na fechadura, abrindo a porta.

Ao abrir, o comodo estava vazio, dando-me certo alívio. Virei-me e fechei a porta, trancando-a lentamente e, ao virar-me, minha pressão quase caiu. Sakura estava encostada no batente da porta do meu quarto, com os braços cruzados e com um sorrisinho de lado.

Numa pose um tanto debochada.

Coloquei a mão sobre o peito e encostei minha costa na porta, assustado.

\- Puta merda, Sakura, não faz isso de novo! - Berrei.

\- Ava, deixa de ser dramático. - Falou, afastando-se do batente e se aproximando de mim. - Dormiu na casa do " Meu chefe"? Ou melhor, seu chefe.

\- Não dormi em lugar nenhum. Respeite se-

\- Seu chefe... Nhanhanha. Para de ser chato. Vai, me conta tu-... Narutinho...? - Chamou-me sorrindo.

\- Quê?

\- O que é isso? - Apontou para a minha mão, fazendo-me escondê-la no mesmo instante.

\- N-Nada que você deva saber!

\- Vocês transaram?!

\- Sakura!

\- Oh, meu Deus! Finalmente!

\- Para com isso!

\- Finalmente parou de cu doce!

\- Sak-

\- Milagre! Milagre! Finalmente!

\- Cala a-

\- Por isso que você ta meio rouco?!

\- Que?!

\- Oh, Deus!

\- Para!

\- Nhenhenhenhe, finalmente, finalmente. - Cantarolou, sorrindo de olhos fechados, balançando ambos os dedos indicadores.

\- Meu Deus... - Sussurrei.

\- Bom, depois me conta tudo!

\- Não vou contar nada!

\- Ah, vai! Vai ou eu não me chamo Sakura Cupido!

\- " Sakura cupido"? - Repeti, rindo. A rosada me acompanhou, também rindo do apelido tosco. - Que criatividade nos apelidos, hein.

\- Me deixa. Meu apelido é maravilindo. O seu vai ser, a partir de agora, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha!

\- Quê?!

\- sim! Casou com ele!

\- Quando isso já?!

\- Hoje! Não, ontem!

\- Você ta enlouquecendo?!

\- Estou feliz, moleque! Me deixa!

\- Feliz porque transei com o Uchiha?

\- Admitiu! - Berrou e rapidamente coloquei as mãos na boca, xingando-me por falar tal coisa.

\- Sakura, chega! Se continuar com essa loucura eu não te conto nada!

-... - A rosada calou-se, sentando no sofá com as pernas cruzadas. Uma princesinha do mau.

\- Ótimo. Vou mudar de roupa e vou comer algo.

\- Opa! Não quer que eu prepare algo pra você, Naru? Olha, hoje é seu dia privilegiado! - Falou cínica.

\- Ta, ta.

\- Quer um -

De repente meu celular tocou. Sakura fez uma cara de nojo ao meu toque de telefone.

\- que toque bosta, Naru. Tinha que seu um otaku fedido mesmo.

\- Shh. - Peguei o celular, que tinha, na tela, um numero desconhecido e privado. - É o Sasuke, cala a boca. - Avisei, vendo-a abrir um enorme sorriso. - Um piu e eu não te conto absolutamente nada.

\- Ta, ta.

\- Sasuke?

\- Oi, loirinho. Bom dia. Me desculpa ter saído cedo sem te avisar. Tive problemas na empresa.

\- Bom dia! Não tem porquê pedir desculpas. A senhora Chiyo me falou que você tinha recebido uma ligação do seu irmão.

\- Bom... Onde você está agora?

\- Já estou em casa.

\- Chiyo te alimentou?

\- Não sou um bichinho de estimação. Vou comer aqui, não me sinto c-

\- Você não comeu nada até agora?

\- Não. Mas já já eu como algo.

\- Tomou pelo menos agua?

\- Tomei um suco que a senhora Chiyo me ofereceu. - Encarem Sakura que levantou, foi até o quarto, e voltou com um quadro médio e uma paleta de tinta. Ela adora pintar.

\- Pedi pra ela fazer seu café da manhã e você toma apenas um suco?

\- Sasuke, eu sou um adulto, sei me vir-

\- Você é minha responsabilidade! Eu vou cuidar de você como prometi.

\- Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo. Sei me alimentar, se-

\- Se alimentar com apenas um suco?

\- Não, né. Eu não tomei café da manhã na sua casa pois não me sinto tão confortável...

\- Onde está Sakura?

\- Sakura? - Olhei para a rosada que, antes misturava algumas cores na paleta de tinta, rapidamente me encarou. Ela sabia que Sasuke queria falar com ela, então se aproximou, já esperando que eu passasse o celular à ela. - Sakura... Sakura deve ter saído. Cheguei e o apartamento tava vazio. - Seu olhar brilhante caiu para um descontentamento preciso. Ela quase berrou que estava perto de mim, mas não o fez.

\- Passa pra ela.

\- Mas ela na-

\- Eu sei que ela está ai e que você não quer passar pois ela deve querer perguntar sobre algo de ontem a noite. Não se preocupe, se quer fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu, eu e-

\- Cala a boca.

\- Não repita isso de novo, Sasuke. Se eu quisesse fingir isso, primeiramente, eu não te atenderia. Por mais que eu esteja com o meu orgulho destruído... Se tem algo que eu não posso negar à mim mesmo é que aquilo.. Bom, aquilo foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. - Suspirei. Suspirei envergonhado por estar, basicamente, me declarando aos olhos da Haruno. - Não me arrependo disso.

Sakura me encarou com um sorriso tão apaixonado, berrando silenciosamente, " Ai meu Deus, eu não esperava por isso!". Ela levantou e começou a pular como uma retardada, sorrindo.

\- Naruto... Eu achei que... Sei lá... Não tivesse gostado nem um pouco do que aconteceu.

\- É melhor falarmos disso pessoalmente... Sakura quer falar com você. Manda ela parar de agir como uma retardada, por favor. - Passei o telefone à rosada, que pegou, batendo ele no ouvido.

\- Sasuke?! D-Digo... Sasuke-Sama, meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz que quem tenha tirado a Virginete do Naruto tenha sido você!

\- Sakura! - Sussurrei fechando os punhos totalmente envergonhado.

\- O que é virginete? Eu chamo a virgindade dele de virginete. Apelido carinhoso. É que, desde que eu conheço ele, ele fala que só iria perder a virginete depois da corrente.

\- Sakura, quer flores vermelhas ou brancas pro' seu velório?

\- Sim, pois é. Quase ninguém hoje em dia transa depois do casamento. Tem que ver se é bom pra depois se comprometer. Uma amiga minha foi nessa de " Depois do casamento ", que quando chegou a hora, ficou extremamente decepcionada pelo boy ter ejaculação precoce.

\- Sakura, devolve meu celular, por obsequio?!

\- Sim, sim... O Naruto não ia aguentar por muito tempo ao seu lado. - Riu. - Uma hora ele teria que ceder.

\- Sakura... - Falei, colocando a mão no rosto, que no momento estava quente de vergonha.

\- Sim... Sasuke-Sama, o Naruto vai arrancar minhas unhas com um alicate se eu não devolver o celular dele. Então, até amanhã! - Despediu-se sorrindo.

\- Obrigado. - Falei colocando o alicate sobre a mesa de centro. - Sasuke, agora eu vou tomar café e fazer umas alterações nas unhas da Sakura, se não se importa, en-

\- Depois que eu sair daqui, eu vou aí, loirinho.

\- Primeiro resolva seus problemas na empresa.

\- Ok. Ok.

\- Bom, até -

\- Naruto.

\- Oi?

\- Eu amo você.

Sua frase deixara-me totalmente sem jeito. Eu não sabia o que responder. Amar é uma palavra muito forte... Mas, de algum jeito, parecia ser a palavra certa.

\- Eu... - Suspirei. Falar aquilo destruiria mais ainda meu orgulho. - Eu também amo você, Sasuke.

\- Namorem logo, caraioo! - Sakura berrou.

\- Calada, Sakura. - Ordenei, vendo-a sentar ao meu lado. - Então... Até depois, Sasuke..

\- Até depois, loirinho.

Desliguei a ligação, suspirando. Como Sasuke consegue me deixar envergonhado assim, tão rápido? E por uma mísera ligação! Levantei, tentando passar reto da Haruno, mas foi impossível. Ela me olhava com uma cara " Oh, meu Deus, não acredito no que eu ouvi!"

\- Que foi, Sakura?

\- Não acredito que eu ouvi aquilo! Você falando que ama alguém?! Principalmente o Uchiha!? É pra acabar com o mundo. Vai trocar a roupa que eu vou fazer algo pra você comer e depois você me fala o que aconteceu na casa do Sasuke. - Levantou, empurrando-me para o quarto. - Ah, e não pense que eu não vi essas marquinhas no pescoço, pois eu vi! - Virou de costas.

Merda.

Autora*

Deidara levantou cansado. Já era quase meio dia, mas as mais de nove horas de sono não tiraram seu enorme cansaço. Levantou e andou até o banheiro, escovando os dentes. Hoje iria na casa do irmão mais novo, Naruto, e, de lá, seguiria para o hospital. Iria convidá-lo para ir.

Andou até a cozinha e preparou achocolatado e um sanduíche. Tirou o celular do carregador que estava em cima da bancada e o desbloqueou, procurando pelo numero do irmão. Depois de chamar algumas vezes, Naruto o atendeu.

\- Maninho?

\- Dei! Como você está?

\- Ah, indo, né...

\- Sei... Hoje você vai visitar a mamãe?

\- Sim. Vou passar aí na sua casa e daí vamos pro' hospital.

\- Ok.

\- Você não foi ontem, certo?

\- Ah, não... Me desculpe.. Eu... Eu tive alguma intervenções pela manhã, o que me impediu de sair a tarde.

\- Serio? E o que foi?

\- Coisas do estágio. Blábláblá, chefe, blábláblá, secretario, nhenhe. Tipo isso.

\- Ah. - Ri. - Qual nome do seu futuro chefe?

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Serio?!

\- Sim, por que?

\- " Por que?"? Não é todo dia que alguém vira secretario PESSOAL do maior empresário do Japão! Bom... Depois do irmão dele.

\- Hã! - Sugou o ar de modo violento, surpreso. - Você gosta do irmão dele?!

\- Acho bonito! É diferente! - Alegou, tentando sair daquela situação.

\- Se quiser eu-

\- Não ouse!

\- To' brincando. - Riu. - Então ta, Dei, vou tomar café da manhã, até depois.

\- Até, maninho. - Afastou o celular do ouvido e desligou, encerrando a chamada. Colocou o aparelho novamente sobre a bancada, terminando de tomar seu achocolatado. Colocou o copo sobre a pia e foi até o banheiro, lavando o rosto. Decidiu tomar logo banho.

Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro, ajustando-o até ficar morna a agua, ficando, logo depois, debaixo da corrente de agua. Sentia-se triste. Estava pensando se seu irmão também se sentia assim. Achava que sim, até porque ele foi o único que teve uma reação tão violenta e perturbada ao descobrir o câncer da matriarca. Nunca tinha o visto chorar daquela forma. Naruto sempre fora sorridente e as vezes ignorante, mas triste ou depressivo, pouquíssimas vezes. Dá até para contar nos dedos.

A primeira vez que Deidara recorda ter visto o irmão chorar foi quando seu gatinho de estimação foi envenenado e amanheceu morto na frente de casa. Naruto amava aquele gato como amava a si mesmo. Isso aconteceu há anos. Naruto deveria ter uns sete anos. A segunda foi um pouco depois, ele tinha uns treze ou doze, quando Deidara ficou doente e por erro medico, haviam falado que o Uzumaki estava com pneumonia. Num estado grave. A família toda entrou em choque, mas Naruto foi o único que não ficou triste. Não esboçou reação alguma. Ele apenas se ajoelhou, repetindo a si mesmo que aquilo era mentira e que nada iria acontecer com Deidara. Logo depois correu para os braços do irmão mais velho, falando que tudo ia ficar bem e que aquilo era mentira. Seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado. Ele conseguia entrar em desespero extremo facilmente. A ultima vez que o viu chorar tanto foi ao descobrir a doença da mãe.

Depois de tomar banho, o loiro saiu do box, pegando a toalha mais próxima, dirigindo-se ao quarto. Já era uma hora. Ele nem sequer se deu conta do tempo que ficou devaneando no banheiro. Procurou uma roupa e vestiu-se quando, de repente, escuta a campainha tocar. Estranhou, claro, até porque falara pro irmão que ele iria em sua casa. Andou até a porta, mas sentiu seu cabelo pingar, voltou correndo para o quarto pegando uma toalha, colocando-a sobre cabelo. Destrancou a porta, assustando-se.

Não, assustado é pouco para o que sentiu ao ver a figura que estava em sua frente. O que Naruto tinha na cabeça?! Pedir ao irmão de Sasuke que fosse buscá-lo?!

\- B-Bom dia.. - Falou, tímido e nervoso.

\- Boa tarde.

\- É.. - Riu nervoso. - Boa tarde..

\- Deidara Uzumaki? - Falou, olhando o loiro de cima abaixo.

\- S-Sim.

\- Não vou te prender, portanto, se acalme. - Tentou tranquilizar o loiro. - Posso-

\- A-Ah! Claro, claro! Entre, por favor. - Gaguejou, fazendo sinal com a mão para que o moreno entrasse. Itachi sorriu ao ver o quanto o menor estava nervoso.

\- Seu irmão pediu para que eu viesse buscá-lo para irmos até o hospital. - Falou formalmente, olhando a casa. Deidara encarava o moreno com certo desejo o que, por impulso, o fez morder os lábios no exato momento em que o Uchiha virou para encará-lo.

\- V-V-Você quer tomar algo??! - Falou extremamente envergonhado ao perceber que foi pego. Itachi virou o rosto e riu da reação do loiro. - M-Me desculpe.

\- Não tem problema. Sou acostumado com isso. - Aproximou-se do menor, fazendo-o recuar um passo. Itachi o segurou delicadamente pelo queixo, fazendo-o o encarar, vendo detalhadamente as bochechas avermelhadas e, provavelmente, quentes do loiro. Ele era extremamente lindo. Seus olhos azuis o encaravam confusos, esperando seu próximo ato. - Devo dizer que você é extremamente belo, Senhor Uzumaki. - Elogiou, vendo as bochechas, antes quase rosadas, agora vermelhas.

\- O-Obrigado... Você também.. D-Devo dizer que você também. - Respondeu, olhando para o lado, com extrema vergonha. Seu movimento fez com que uma fina mecha escorregasse, ficando sobre seu olho.

\- Bom. - Falou, afastando sua mão do rosto do loiro, controlando-a para não tomar os lábios alheios. - Vamos?

\- A-Ah, sim, vamos... - respondeu baixinho, colocando a mecha atrás da orelha. - Eu vou só pegar minha bolsa..

\- Claro.


	10. Porta-Retratos

Deidara*

Naruto, peça aos céus por misericórdia, pois eu vou te matar!

O carro estava silencioso, algo que era bem constrangedor no momento, já que eu estava com Itachi Uchiha, meu crush supremo. Ele havia falado que queria me dar uma carona, a pedido do meu querido irmão.

Eu definitivamente não estou apto pra ficar sozinho com ele.

— E aí... O que você anda fazendo esses dias? — Perguntou de repente.

— A-Ah... Nada.. Nada demais.

— Entend-

— E você?! — Perguntei, tentando não soar idiota por cortar o assunto, mas me senti mais idiota ainda por parecer uma menininha envergonhada. — Des.. Desculpa!

Droga, Deidara, age naturalmente, seu idiota!

— Não se preocupe. — Riu. — Eu também não tenho feito nada, apenas ocupado com o trabalho.

— Então você fez algo..

— É, basicamente sim. — Concordou me encarando. — E essa camisa? É de algum seriado gótico?

— Não. É de uma série chamada os akatsukis.

— Parece interessante.

— E é! É muito divertida. Os personagens são icônicos. É muito legal. — Falei sorridente.

— Você é ainda mais.

— Ãhn? — O encarou, confuso. — Falou algo?

— Nada.

— Ah..

— Você está com olheiras bem visíveis. — Comentou, fazendo-me olhar para a janela.

— É... Eu sei... Não precisa me dizer. — Murmurei encarando meu reflexo pela janela.

— Me desculpe.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Não quis soar grosso... — Encarei meus dedos que brincavam sobre minhas coxas.

— Nah. Eu não deveria ser... Muito inconveniente.

— Não foi..

— Então... Faz quanto tempo que sua mãe está no hospital?

— Faz mais ou menos uma semana, eu acho. Os dias se passam tão devagar... Tão... Terrivelmente doloroso. — Comentei, colocando minha mão sobre o lado esquerdo do meu peito, apertando minha camisa.

— Está sendo difícil pra você, provavelmente..

— Sim... Está sendo e muito...

Depois da nossa curta conversa, a viagem seguiu em silêncio até o apartamento do meu irmão.

Ao chegarmos no local, descemos e subimos. O elevador estava quente, de alguma forma estranha. Encarei a palma da minha mão e percebi que ela estava suada, logo encarando a porta metálica espelhada, assustando-me, vendo que Itachi me encarava fixamente e não se importou com o fato de eu estar vendo ele me encarar tão fervorosamente.

Seus olhos ônix subiam e desciam meu corpo, parando, vez ou outra, nas minhas coxas. Meu coração estava acelerado. Ser observado tão atentamente, tão minuciosamente daquela forma me fazia sentir as borboletas no meu estômago fazerem uma festa.

— A-Algum problema? — Perguntei, praguejando-me por gaguejar.

— Nenhum. — Murmurou com um tom rouco e com um sorriso de lado.

Itachi se aproximou devagar, causando-me arrepios. Sua mão direita rodeou minha cintura, puxando-me, colando nossos corpos. Naquele momento eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava totalmente surpreso. Logo as portas se abriram no segundo andar, revelando uma senhora que parecia extremamente chata. Logo ela abre um sorriso, entrando no elevador.

— Olá, meninos! — Cumprimentou, sorridente. Forçei na hora um sorriso. — Você seria Itachi Uchiha? — Falou surpresa.

— Sim, sou eu, senhora.

— Ah, não, não, não, não. Senhora não. Pode me chamar de Nona!

— Eh... Tudo bem. Eu- — As portas se abriram novamente. — Nós já estamos nos retirando, Senhora Nona.

A educação do Itachi me assusta.

— Vocês são namorados?

— A-Ah, n- tentei me defender, mas Itachi me interrompeu.

— Sim, somos. Até mais. — Puxou-me, largando minha cintura e agarrando minha mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus. Ouvi as portas do elevador se fecharem.

Itachi ainda não havia soltado minha mão. Não que eu não estivesse gostando.

— Se quiser que eu solte eu solto. — Falou de repente, percebendo que eu encarava nossas mãos unidas.

— Bom,.. Se.. Se você quiser, fique a vontade..

Seguimos em silencio até o apartamento do meu irmão. Ao chegarmos, Itachi apertou a campainha e esperamos um pouco. Mas demorou um pouco até demais, então ele apertou novamento. Ouvi um típico "já vai" de Naruto, que parecia correr até a porta. Quando esta foi aberta, mostrou um Naruto ofegante com os lábios avermelhados. Logo Sasuke aparece atrás deles, também com os lábios vermelhos.

Espera, espera, espera... O que!?

É o que eu tô pensando??

— Ah, Dei! Desculpe demorar, é que estávamos comendo, mas a comida que Sasuke havia feito estava com pimenta demais. — Justificou-se, olhando para o Uchiha de relance. Ok, eles estavam comendo no quarto?

— Ahn.. Ok(?). — Falei entrando no apartamento.

— Se tiver casamento eu quero ser convidado. — Sasuke falou de repente, olhando para minha mão, fazendo eu me dar conta de que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Itachi, fazendo-me soltar rapidamente, corando para um cacete.

— A-Ah! I-Isso? Isso não é nada, nós... Ele... É... — Tentei me explicar, mas não consegui pensar em nenhuma mentira boa. Itachi apenas abriu um sorriso ladino.

— É que eu sabia que ia entrar alguém no elevador e provavelmente iria ser mulher, aí segurei a mão dele pra evitar flertes. Sabe que eu odeio isso, né, irmãozinho? — Itachi explicou, encarando o irmão e, vez ou outra, Naruto. Quê? Então o jeito que ele me encarou não... Significou nada?

— Sei.. — Sasuke murmurou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e os olhos semicerrados.

— Bom... É.. Vamos? — Naruto se pronunciou. — Dona Kushina deve estar nos esperando.

— Onde está sua namoradinha? — Perguntei, tentando evitar o que eu havia pensado.

— Vai se ferrar, Deidara. Sakura é minha melhor amiga que divido esse apartamento. E ela saiu.

— Pra onde?

— É marido dela? Pai dela? Que eu saiba ela ainda não casou e seu pai ta bem longe.

— Ta, que seja, vamos logo.

— Vou pegar meus documentos. Já volto. — Naruto foi para o quarto, seguido de Sasuke. Esses dois estão suspeitos. Estão deveras suspeitos. De repente sinto Itachi próximo do meu corpo, causando-me um certo calafrio. Mas não posso me deixar ser enganado pela sua lábia ou seu jeito, então apenas tratei de me afastar, indo pra cozinha beber água como uma desculpa.

Na geladeira, próximo a ela, tem um porta-retratos de uma foto onde estava eu, Naruto, minha mãe e meu pai. Estávamos todos sorridentes. Essa foto foi tirada há muito tempo. Dava pra notar principalmente por eu e ele parecermos bem mais jovens, mas, com certeza, nós ainda não sabíamos sobre o câncer da minha mãe.

Por que eu não desconfiei? Eu a via tossir todo dia, mas sequer me importava em saber. Eu sou um péssimo filho, eu nem me preocupava com a saúde da minha própria mãe.

Quando menos esperei, eu estava chorando baixinho, de olhos fechados em frente a foto. Eu senti as maos grandes de alguém tocar ambos os meus ombros, como forma de tranquilizar, mas foi algo que apenas me fez querer chorar mais.

Talvez Itachi tenha percebido, então puxou-me pelo pulso, abraçando-me, afagando meu cabelo, enquanto sussurrava que tudo ia ficar bem. E eu apenas chorava como uma criança.

Eu estou tão insuportavelmente frágil.

— Shh... Se acalme... Seja forte pra ela.. — Murmurou em meu ouvido, ainda me abraçando. Minha única resposta foi apertar sua camisa, demonstrando meu medo.

Ouvi a porta do quarto de Naruto abrir, então eu definitivamente havia me dado conta que estava abraçado com Itachi, portanto me afastei devagar, limpando meu rosto. Senti outra pessoa me abraçar, e pelos seres que estavam naquela casa, Naruto e eu somos os únicos baixinhos, então seu tamanho me disse que se tratava do meu irmão me abraçando. O que não ajudou no momento, apenas me fez abraçá-lo e voltar a chorar. Naruto não disse nada e era melhor assim. Ele sabia tanto quanto eu que palavras não iriam ajudar naquele momento.

Em meio ao abraço eu pude sentir ele esconder seu rosto em meu pescoço, alegando que ele estava chorando também.

— Eu sei... Sei que ta difícil... Mas... Ela... É por ela... Vamos.. Vamos abrir um sorriso por ela. — Ele sussurrou com uma voz embargada de lágrimas. Eu assenti levemente, beijando seu rosto.

— Está bem... — Respondi, colando minha testa com a dele. — Por ela..

Abri um sorriso, encarando meu irmão, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado. Ele não abriu sorriso algum. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça.

— Vai... Vai na frente... Eu vou depois, Dei... — Ele sussurrou alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntei segurando seus ombros.

— Vai, por favor... Eu não quero te ver chorar, então me deixe fazer isso sozinho.. — Confessou, olhando para o lado de olhos fechados. Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho. Ele estava segurando suas lagrimas como podia.

— Okay. — Assenti, beijando sua testa. Olhei para frente e vi Sasuke e Itachi nos encarando com a mão no bolso, com uma expressão meio triste. — Itachi, você vem?

— Claro. Vou indo, irmãozinho. Cuide do garoto. — Falou, me seguindo. Quando eu sai do apartamento, fechando a porta, pude ouvi-lo quebrar algo, sua voz num grito de raiva e tristeza. Uma péssima combinação. Apenas tentei ignorar, seguindo para o elevador.

— Ah, finalmente meu bebê chegou! — Minha mãe comemorou, sentada na cama hospitalar. Abri um sorriso, puxando Itachi, sussurrando que ele deveria entrar e se apresentar. — Onde está seu irmão?

— O Naruto..?.. Ah, ele... Já está vindo. — Conclui, sorrindo sem graça.

— Hum... E o rapaz? — Perguntou abrindo um sorrisinho, referindo-se a Itachi.

— Um.. Amigo. É, um amigo. — Falei. Itachi sorriu igualmente pra ela e deu um passo a frente, como se fosse falar algo que havia decorado.

— Me chamo Uchiha Itachi. Sou amigo do seu filho. — Apresentou-se.

— Ah, você é irmão do rapaz que Naruto trouxe aqui outro dia.

— Sasuke? — O moreno perguntou, não esperando necessariamente a resposta. — Sim, sim, sou irmão dele. — Riu meio sem graça. — O motivo de você lembrar dele me faz sugerir que ele foi, em algum momento, intolerante ou algo assimilar.

— Ah, não, não!— Riu, negando com as mãos e a cabeça. — Ele é um bom garoto. Eu confiei nele o cuidado e a proteção do meu pequeno. Como eles estão?

— Eles estão ótimos pelo que pude ver hoje. — Respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

— Oh, estou ansiosa pra falar com meu filho!

— Senhor Uzumaki Deidara? — Um medico me chamou, fazendo minha atenção vidrar nele.

— Sim?

— Podemos falar a sós um momento por favor? — Perguntou, fazendo meu coração começar a palpitar rápido.

— Claro. Itachi, você pode fazer companhia a minha mãe?

— Faço sim. Vai lá.

Saí do quarto, seguindo o médico. Ele para no meio do corredor e se vira pra mim com uma cara meio péssima.

— Olha, Senhor Uzumaki, eu e minha equipe estamos fazendo de tudo para amenizar a doença da sua mãe, mas parece que o problema está se agravando. O câncer deixou sua mãe vulnerável a qualquer doença... E.. Hoje, a nossa enfermeira, que já foi afastada, estava com uma gripe fraca, e veio consultar sua mãe por breves momentos, mas o tempo suficiente pra passar a gripe a ela. Ou seja, sua mãe está gripada e com grandes possibilidades de pegar uma pneumonia.

Não... Não é possível que tudo esteja contra mim. Como Naruto irá reagir a isso?!

— V-Vocês não podem dar remédios? É só me falar o nome e eu compro, sem pro-

— Senhor Uzumaki, o problema é: se sua mãe pegar uma pneumonia, nós não iremos poder mais salvá-la.

E, novamente, meu mundo parou de uma maneira extremamente ruim.

Isso é meio dolorido de escrever.


	11. Wattpad

Termine de ler essa história no Wattpad!

https/my.w.tt/Hu3B4IH1d7


End file.
